


Tides of Chaos

by LightningHikaru



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega is a Ghost, Robots are not a thing, Shadow is a Pirate Captain, Slow Burn, Sonic is a Naval Captain, creatures of the night, ghost ship - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHikaru/pseuds/LightningHikaru
Summary: The Fleetwood is on the open sea hunting its quarry, a Pirate ghost ship that attacks ships without warning and disappeared mysteriously. The Captain on this Naval ship, Sonic the Hedgehog was assigned this mission by Queen Elise herself to stop these Pirates for good. But what do they do when a mist surrounds their ship and are attacked by these unknown pirates?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 40
Kudos: 82





	1. Ambush

The ocean was calm for once, as one of the Queens ships, The Fleetwood sailed north tracking down their quarry. The Captain of this fine vessel, Sonic the Hedgehog, was within his quarters looking over his maps scattered over his desk. His Captain’s Frock hung over his chair as he worked. It’s dark emerald green color with silver accents and linings signified him as a Captain of the country of Soleanna.

There’s a knock at his door, “Come in,” Sonic called out, but his eyes did not leave the maps as the door opened and enters his first in command Lieutenant Amy Rose. Shutting the door behind her she approaches his desk and salutes him.

“We’re in my quarters Ames, you don’t need to salute me.” Sonic said not even lifting his head from his work, but he knew she was saluting at him.

“And you need to learn to follow protocol.” Amy said rolling her eyes placing her hands on her hips. “I wanted to inform you that all tasks are being done on schedule and the waters have stayed calm today if you’re feeling up to leaving your quarters.” She gives him a knowing look.

“Perhaps in a bit…” Sonic said still double checking the maps. She steps closer next to him looking over the charted path he made.

“You’ve gotten pretty good at this for being your first voyage.” She said,

“We’re close Ames, I can feel it. If that lead is correct we’ll be able to intercept them by tomorrow.” Sonic said pointing the location out to her on the map. “If the wind stays on our side like it has, we’ll get there early and take them by surprise.” He turns to his lieutenant with a confident grin.

“You’re on the ship so of course the wind will be on our side.” Amy smiles back, “But you should come out and get some fresh air. Tails doesn’t believe we’ll be seeing a storm any time soon.”

“Alright, alright stop pestering me.” He lets out a fake annoyed sigh before grabbing his Frock and putting it on along with his belt and cutlass. Amy huffs before crossing her arms.

“Maybe next time I’ll just let you rot in here.” Amy said as Sonic lets out a chuckle.

“You’d never do that.” Sonic said opening the door for her and they both walk out.

* * *

Two weeks prior

Sonic had received a summons that morning for an audience with Queen Elise. He has had audiences with her in the past but there was always a certain level of fear or panic when you receive a personal summons by the Queen herself. He briskly walks towards the throne room fumbling with his Frock making sure everything looked pristine. Straightening the red flame enamel pin in his collar before waiting for the doors to open.

“You’re early,” One of the post guards chuckles as Sonic nervously chuckles with him,

“What can I say, I’m quick on my feet.” Sonic said,

“She knew you would be,” The other guard said starting to open the door. “Stop looking so nervous,” He teased as Sonic smiles before entering.

The throne room was extravagant, high marbled vaulted ceilings with expertly crafted stained glass windows depicting the rise and fall of their flame god Solaris. Sonic walked up to the throne where Queen Elise, a human woman gearing an elegant white gown with golden trim and lace sat looking over papers. She looks up hearing the sound of approaching footsteps seeing the young Hedgehog as she smiles at him.

“Good morning Lieutenant Sonic.” She said happily as Sonic gives her a deep bow,

“Good morning your Majesty, I got here as quick as I could.” He lightly joked making the Queen let out a chuckle.

“I knew you would,” She continued to smile, “I do have a serious matter to discuss with you.” She flips through some of her papers and holds out a report. Sonic walks up and takes the paper from her reading it closely,

“Another pirate raid of one of our military cargo ships?” Sonic looked surprised. “Was anyone killed?”

“Thankfully no, but a few were seriously injured, and all of the cargo was taken. What makes matters worse is now there are rumors that this isn’t even the work of pirates.” Queen Elise said,

“What are the rumors saying?” Sonic asked raising an intrigued eyebrow.

“They say it is a ghost ship seeing as it appears and disappears without a trace.” She lets out a sigh as Sonic scoffs with disbelief. “I agree.” She remarks to his reaction.

“We need to find out who they are and stop them before these rumors spread and people begin to fear the ocean altogether.” Sonic said,

“That’s why I called you here lieutenant. How much do you know about sea faring?” She asked, Sonic tries keep a straight face. He did not like where this conversation was going.

“As much as we are taught at the academy.” Sonic said, “If I may your Majesty, If this is going where I think it is… Would it not be wiser to have someone more qualified?” 

“I have already tried that… He was on the last ship… and is now in critical condition. He proposed the idea to set a trap as bait.” The Queen explained,

“That was a terrible idea, thinking you can fool them in their preferred method of attack would never work. You need to fully get them out of their element to take them by surprise.” Sonic started saying as he glances seeing the Queen smiling at him. _OH._ That’s why.

“Sonic,” He almost jolts surprised she said his name without his title. She was only known to do that is this was serious. “You are the youngest soldier to be given a spot within my elite force.” She reaches up slightly adjusting the pin on his collar. “You have almost as many successful missions under your belt as your Uncle and you’re not even half the age it took him to get to that point.”

“All this praise is making be blush your Majesty.” Sonic said. He understood what she was saying. He has an extended list of accomplishments with being so young. His ability to think quickly on his feet makes him a formidable opponent. It’s no wonder she’s requesting for him to do this personally.

“I want you to find out who they are and stop their attacks on our ships. You will be allowed to pick your crew and you shall captain The Fleetwood. One of our fastest ships,” Queen Elise said waiting for his response. He was allowed to refuse of course… But how could he say no to his Queen, especially when she has all the faith that he will succeed?

“It will be my honor to hunt these pirates down and bring them to justice.” He said giving her a bow. 

* * *

“You did what?” Amy Rose looked almost stunned at what her childhood friend just finished telling her the whole story. “Are you out of your mind?” She rubs her temples.

“It’s not like I could say no Ames… She asked me in person.” Sonic said with a heavy sigh as he began packing. “I’ll just have to deal for a bit… that’s all.” Amy steps in front of him,

“You just accepted to captain a ship to high seas… And you’re afraid of water!” She grabs him by the shoulders, “What happens if you fall in? You can’t swim.”

“Keep it down will ya! I don’t need the entire ward hearing that…” Sonic said pulling out of her grip looking annoyed. “Do you really think I haven’t considered that? But again, Queen Elise asked _ME_ to do this. I have no choice.”

“Fine, you said you get to choose your crew right?” Amy said,

“Yeah?”

“Make me your first mate. I can keep an eye and help when the weather’s too rough for you to be on deck.” Amy said. Sonic looked at her surprised, before letting out a light chuckle.

“What would I do without you Ames,” Sonic shakes his head knowing full well that if Amy set her mind to something nothing would stop her.

“You’d probably have died by now.” She jokes, “Now I think having Knuckles and Tails with us will be helpful. Knuckles has the muscle and Tails might be able to help invent something incase you go overboard.” Amy started to plan things,

“Wait, I thought I was supposed to pick my crew.” Sonic joked.

“Were you not going to bring them?” She raises an eyebrow. Sonic always worked his best when his three friends were close to his side and had his back. Even when things went unexpected he knew he had nothing to fear with them around.

“No you’re right, I just like giving you a hard time.” He smiles as she lightly shoves him.

“Have you told Uncle Chuck yet?” Amy asked,

“I had a letter sent to him. He gets back two days after we embark so I didn’t want him freaking out coming home and me not being here.” Sonic said going back to packing. “You know if I make you my first mate you have to call me captain.” Amy lets out a groan and rolls her eyes.

“Says the man who never follows protocol.” She said heading towards the door. “We have three days yeah?”

“Uh huh.” He nods,

“Alright, then let’s get some rest. We have a lot to prepare in three days and I’m no used to anyone without my beauty sleep.” Amy said with a wave before leaving the room. 

* * *

Sonic and Amy exit the cabin as Sonic raises an eyebrow to Amy. Looking around the deck seeing it lightly obscured in fog. “I thought Tails said there wouldn’t be a storm,” Sonic said as Amy looks confused.

“That’s strange… The skies were clear when I entered your quarters.” Amy said, “You okay with this?” Sonic shrugs,

“Gotta get used to it, besides like you said. I need some fresh air. Will you check on Knux I’m gonna check in with Tails.” Sonic said.

“Sure, just try to stay away from the edges.” Amy teased as Sonic chuckles before walking away. He makes his way across the deck checking to make sure everything was secure as he walked by. Taking a slower pace than usual as the further he moved towards the forecastle deck the thicker the fog became.

Sonic could feel his quills move with the wind; he couldn’t put it into words, but something felt off. He sees Tails’ namesakes twitch as he approached, having an annoyed flick getting closer seeing the confusion on his face. “I thought there wouldn’t be any storms.” Sonic said with a teasing tone. The younger fox jumps surprised.

“Y… You scared me Captain…” Tails said as Sonic rolls his eye to the name. He hated having to be so formal when talking to his friends. He never liked how regulated being part of the Queens guard was, even more so being part of her Elite Force.

“So do you know what’s causing the fog or how long it’ll last?” Sonic asked, the look on the fox’s face told him it wasn’t going to let up any time soon.

“I’m completely lost on this one. It came out of nowhere. On top of that it’s not being affected by the wind so I haven’t got a clue how long it will be around.” Tails scratches the back of his head confused going through his tools trying to find something to help him. “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have told Amy that there wouldn’t be any storms if I had known this fog was going to roll in.”

“It’s cool, can’t always predict the weather. Besides this is beyond better than a thunder storm.” Sonic reassured him with a pat on his shoulder.

“Thanks Son… I mean Captain.” Tails said as Sonic let’s out a sigh. “I’m just surprised it’s still getting thicker. We’re nowhere near land for this amount of thick fog to accumulate.” He ponders.

Sonic’s quills raise slightly, a change in the wind warning him that something was off. He glances around realizing that this fog is becoming unnaturally thick. He grips the hilt of his cutlass giving Tails a knowing look before letting out a loud whistle at a high pitch that lowered. Waiting for a moment before hearing an identical sounding whistle in response recognizing it coming from Knuckles. Their way to alert his crew to go on high alert.

“Get below deck.” Sonic said quietly as Tails nods slowly picking up his bag before heading down the stairs. Sonic draws his blade and starts walking around the forecastle deck.

First he hears it, the sound of sharp steal cutting through the air from behind him. Faster than the assailant thought possible, Sonic spun around blocking the blade seeing a wolf scrapy clothed, wearing a black bandana on his head. The pirate lets out an annoyed growl that his surprise attack was foiled by this smaller Hedgehog.

“All hands! We’re under attack!” Sonic called out breaking away from the Wolf who tries to take a swipe at him. He hears the clash of blades singing across the ship. He dashes down to the main deck to find his men.

He curses under his breath; this must be how they always get away unseen. A fog that obscures everyone’s vision giving them the element of surprise. He had to think fast, make sure people were fighting in groups instead of alone. He hopes Tails made it below deck and Amy and Knuckles were together.

Sonic finds one of his crewmen at the mercy of a shark holding him off the ground by the collar of his jacket. He approaches in a flash kicking the Shark’s arm forcing him to let the crewman go. Before they could retaliate from Sonic’s attack he’s kicked in the chest and knocked back. “Up you go, we need to find you a fighting partner.” He said grabbing her crewman’s arm and running off to find others in need of help.

This tactic wasn’t ideal, but it assured that he crewmates could watch one another’s backs. He would run quickly until he found one of his crewmen fighting alone, help them out of their current fight and drag them to another person who needed help. He finally found Knuckles and Amy fighting back-to-back.

“Anyone injured?” Sonic asked sliding next to them having their backs to them looking around.

“Nothing serious. This fog is too damn think to see anything.” Knuckles said,

“I’ve been grouping people together to make sure no one is alone.” Sonic said,

“What about Tails and those below deck?” Amy asked seeing another Pirate charging towards her as she swings her hammer hitting it’s mark. The powerful hit knocked the pirate back far enough where they lose their footing and fall over the rail. The sound of water splashing caused the blue hedgehog to jolt out of reflex.

“I’ll run over and check to make sure they locked the door. Try to get with some of the others and help them out but stick together. We group up as much as possible so they can’t pick us off.” Sonic said as his two friends give a nod.

“Be careful Captain.” Knuckles said,

“What’s the fun in that?” Sonic chuckles before dashing off. If he could find their leader and subdue him they might have a chance.

Sonic skids to a stop in front of the entrance to below deck seeing a hooded cobra and a tall brown bear blocking his path as he’s horrified to see the Bear have his massive claws wrapped around Tails’ neck. “Ah, there’sss the captain,” The serpent said pointing his blade at Tails. “You’re a hard one to pin down.”

“Let him go!” Sonic demanded,

“Tell your men to drop their sssordsss and the boy may live.” The serpent demanded.

“Sonic! Don’t do… herk!” The bear tightens his grip around the young fox as Sonic tried to see a weak spot to exploit. But there were none, if he tried to take out one of them the other would hurt Tails before he could stop them. No, he wouldn’t risk his friends safety when he was the one who ask him to join this mission. He tosses his weapon away still glaring at the serpent, he knew he wasn’t their leader. But all the same he had to do as he said,

“Everyone… Drop your weapons,” Sonic yelled out for all to hear,

“Captain?” One of the crewman called out sounding confused,

“That’s an order!” He demanded as the sound of metal clanged against the deck. He gritted his teeth hating to have to surrender to pirates.

His arms are roughly pulled behind him and bound by the Wolf he encountered earlier. Almost on que the mist begins to fade for him to start seeing his crew and the other pirates gathering everyone up around the main mast. The bear tosses Tails over next to Knuckles who was snarling at the Pirates.

The wolf kicks the back of Sonic’s knee forcing him to fall. His entire crew becomes riled making comments about the savages who had attacked them. “All of you quiet!” The wolf barked grabbing Sonic by the quills pulling his head back and pointing his blade at his neck, “Or you’ll need to pick a new captain.” They all go dead silent, even Knuckles stops growling looking worried for his friend.

“I think that’s a record boys.” A different voice said walking out from the mist. An ebony hedgehog approaches wearing a higher quality attire. White frilled shirt with a black waist coat decorated in silver buttons with white trim, a red sash tied to their waist with a belt holding a golden hilted rapier and pistol. His curved-up spines all had a streak of red and his eyes matched the bloody crimson. Sonic knew immediately with how he held himself that this was the captain. “Your crew must truly value you to oblige so quickly.”

He stood over the kneeling Hedgehog looking him over, he looked rather young to be captaining a royal naval ship. But that’s not what caught the Ebony Hedgehog’s attention. He reaches down gently tilting the collar of Sonic’s Frock showing the flame enamel pin there. “Well, well,” He lets out a chuckle letting go of his collar, “It looks like we’ve truly angered the Queen, she sent one of her elite after us.” He said as the other pirates laugh. Sonic glares at this stranger holding back a growl.

“What do we do cap?” The Wolf asked,

“If she’s upping her ante, so shall we.” The Hedgehog said, “Perhaps having to burry some of her people will make her think twice of crossing us?” He turns towards the crew taking a step towards them as Sonic begins to fight the Wolf’s hold not caring about the blade near his neck.

“Do whatever you want with me! But don’t lay a hand on them.” The blade at his neck nicks him as he hisses not expecting the twinge of pain.

The mysterious Captain turns back towards him almost a glow to his eyes. “Oh? Whatever I want Captain? Would you die for them?” He asked,

“Without a second thought.” Sonic didn’t break eye contact with him full of resolve. The Ebony Hedgehog scowls at the younger who still didn’t flinch. These self-sacrificing types always annoyed him. Why should his life be worth destroying just to protect others. His ears twitch hearing the panicked stirring of this Captain’s crew behind him. It does seem that harming the Hedgehog would have the largest effect on the Queen seeing as he is one of her elite… But killing him outright wouldn’t be as fun.

“Very well,” He said kneeling down in front of the azure hedgehog. The Wolf moves his blade away from Sonic’s neck.

“Don’t!” Amy yelled,

“Get away from him!?” Knuckles snaps,

“Quiet!” Sonic yells taking them by surprise, “Ames,” He turns to her seeing the horrified looks of his friends and crew. “Get them all home safely.” She nods,

“Take everything but leave just barely enough for them to get home so there’s no way they can come after us.” The ebony Hedgehog said as all of his men begin raiding the ship. Sonic lets out an accepting sigh of relief. This may be his end but at least he knew his friends would survive. He’s taken off guard for a moment as he’s pulled forward, the ebony Hedgehog gripping his lapel as he rips off his pin and tosses it towards his crew.

His face was uncomfortably close to the pirate captains as he just grins at him showing off his sharp fangs. “Don’t look so relieved captain. You’ll be coming with us.”

“W…what?” Sonic looked surprised and confused but before he could say more, the Wolf strikes him in the back of the head with the pommel of his cutlass knocking him out.

“Sonic!” Tails cried out as the ebony Hedgehog stands back up.

“We’re leaving. Omega, be sure to release them after we’re out of sight.” He said but none of the pirates around him acknowledge the order. The wolf grabs Sonic by the back of the collar and drags him away. 

“Damn it!” Knuckles fights his restraints as they all see the pirates disappear into the mist before it starts to slowly fade. As the mist breaks up just enough for the light to start shining through they all feel their ropes freeing them.

Amy rushes up running to the rail looking out to the sea, not a ship in sight as far at the eye can see, just endless water. Tails comes up next to her holding the flame enamel pin on his hand out to her. She takes it then looks out back out to the sea unsure how to tell the Queen that one of her elite was just spirited away by ghost pirates. 


	2. The Final Hazard

The sounds of the ocean splashing against the hull and the eerie creeks of wood were all that greeted Sonic as he awoke. Letting out a pained groan as he grabs the back of his head. Slowly sitting up from the stiff cot beneath him. He gets a look of his surroundings, a small cell with just enough for the bed and to stand. The flat iron bars went all the way around in vertical and horizontal lines a half foot apart with just one wooden wall behind him.

That’s right, it was coming back to him. He was taken by those pirates. But why? Wouldn’t it have been easier to kill him? He scratches his neck and feels bandages wrapped around it. He shakes his head trying to focus. He needed to get out of here.

Sonic reaches up into his quills combing his fingers through them until eventually he hears a light tap against the bed. He turns happy to see one of his old dead quills had fallen out. This had not been the first time he’s been locked in a cell. Though the other times were on a mission to sneak inside and getting caught and breaking yourself out was always the easiest plan. This was definitely a first for him… On top of being held prisoner, he’s trapped on a ship full of pirates with no help in the middle of Solaris knows where.

He had absentmindedly started to unlock the cell and he pondered what his next plan of attack was. Should he try and wait till dark, steal a dingy and take his chances on the open sea? Absolutely not, that is way too close to the water. Perhaps he could pretend to stay in the cell and once the ship hits a port he can make his escape then. The sound of the padlock coming unhinged snaps him out of it before he could second guess his decision. He lightly shrugs, guess it couldn’t hurt to get his bearings. 

The hold was unsettlingly quiet, perhaps it was late at night and most of the crew were sleeping. This would be the opportune chance to figure out the lay of the ship to pave an escape plan for later. Besides, with how fast he is no one would be quick enough to catch him even if he did get caught.

The cell door opens with a creek as he walks out leaving the padlock hanging on one of the bars. He walks light footed leaving the hold being sure to check any corners before he rounds them. It took him a few minutes to find the stairs leading up to the deck. That’s when he started to hear voices. He recognizes them as the Wolf and the Snake,

“What do you think Cap will do with this one?” The Wolf asked,

“I am not sure, he’sss never taken a Hedgehog before.” The Snake said. Were they talking about him? Has there been others? And if so, what happened to them?

Hearing the voices get further enough away from the stairs he cautiously got above deck. Just like below it was eerily quiet, and a light fog obscured the stars. He quickly found some barrels to hide behind. Luckily, he was right about it being past dark that made it easier to eavesdrop on their conversation. Zipping behind anything that could obscure others from seeing him.

“You wanna make a bet to see how long it takes before he just kills him?” The Wolf said. Great, it looks like he’s on borrowed time already.

“No, I think he’sss going to turn him like the othersss.” The snake said. Now he really wasn’t liking where this was going. Was this guy into science experiments or something? Nope, he needed to find himself a weapon just in case.

He starts to head back towards the hold before taking a second glance at them as they head towards the stairs to the quarter deck. Was the wolf always that tall and bulky? His gaze turns towards the door to the Captain’s quarters… Who has a giant stone statue next to a door? Not wanting to waste any more time he quietly searches around the hold for their weapons. Even if it’s just a dagger he could hide it under the cot, he wanted to have something.

Even more time passes, and he finally finds a locked room that had to either be the powder room or the weapons cache. Using his quill again to pick the lock he questions why there are no patrols going around as it clicks open and he sees weapons and chains throughout the room. Sonic needed to be quick, he’d been out of the cell for a long time already that any longer was pushing his luck. He searches for a dagger that would go unnoticed if they kept a close eye on inventory.

The familiar click of a flintlock stops his searching. Pausing to wait for the person to say something feeling the barrel of the gun touch his back between his spines. He gently puts down the dagger he had started to pick up and raises his hands. He really should have gone back to the cell and tried again later.

The gun moves away from his back and he turns around looking extremely confused as no one was behind him. Well… except for the floating pistol pointing at him. He blinks a few times confused as it looks like the pistol is moving around as the barrel moves quickly almost in a gesturing motion, like an invisible person was holding it. Was it trying to say leave the room?

“Is this a weird prank?” Sonic said as the pistol quickly moves before he realizes he’s hit in the side of the head causing him to lurch forward. “Ouch!” Sonic feels the pistol behind his back pushing him out of the room. “Okay, okay.” He leaves slowly not wanting whatever is causing this to blow a hole in his back.

The pushing and nudging weapon guides him back towards the cell. Sonic enters as the cell door slams behind him with a startle. The padlock clicks back in place locking the door as Sonic looks back seeing the pistol float out of the room. After it’s out of sight he hears a loud thud as if something dropped. “I have to be hallucinating…” He said to himself. What even was that?

“Enjoy your evening stroll?” Sonic turns back towards the door surprised to see the Ebony Hedgehog walk in. How did he know? And how did he get here so fast?

“Oh yeah, I love moonlit walks after a nap. Though you may need to talk to your cleaning crew. I don’t think the sheets have been washed.” Sonic said as the Captain lets out a chuckle before standing in front of him.

“So there is more to you than just being a self-sacrificing hero.” He taunted,

“Oh there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Sonic grins back noticing the other was holding the pistol that he was being held at gun point. He wasn’t going to let this guy get under his skin. Especially if he was planning on turning him like that Snake guy said,

“Is that so?” He leans closer to the cell, “Good, I don’t want you to break too quickly. That wouldn’t be as fun.” Sonic’s quills raise slightly feeling threatened by those words. His grin widens at the azure hedgehog’s reaction.

“You got this whole act down don’t you? Trick your prisoners into sneaking around the ship undetected and then taking them by surprise with a prop gun.” Sonic said gesturing to the weapon.

“Yes, Omega did tell me he found you trying to sneak a weapon.” He said still lightly grinning. This hedgehog has no idea what is truly going on. That will make tomorrow more interesting. “You should get some rest, I have something special planned for you tomorrow,” He said walking back towards the door,

“Wait! I never got your name.” Sonic said,

“It’s Captain Shadow.” He said, “And don’t try to sneak out again, I’ll be having one of my men stationed in front of this door.”

“Guess I’ll stay put for now… Shadow.” Sonic said, a venom in his tone as he said his name. Shadow glances back at him, 

“Good. Rest well… Hedgehog.” He closes the door behind him leaving Sonic alone to try and figure out what to do next.

* * *

Sonic is startled awake to the sound of metal clanging against the cell. He sits up to see the Bear he saw during the attack who had Tails hostage unlocking the door. He holds a metal tray of food out to Sonic but says nothing, just grunts at him.

“That for me?” Sonic asked as the bear nods his red eyes staring at him. Sonic cautiously takes the tray. He lays the tray down on the bed. It looked like there was an unnaturally red stew and loaf of bread along with some water. “Not much of a talker huh?” He looks back up at the large bear, it was only visible from the angle he was at but there was a bare spot on his neck showing a scar across his throat. How did he survive a wound that bad? “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

He holds his hands up moving them in gestures he knows as sign language. He wasn’t great at it, only the things he was taught in the academy. Being able to communicate silently on stealth missions made things a lot easier. He asks the bear if he knew how to sign. The bears eyes light up seeing Sonic sign to him. The bear sign’s back yes. Sonic smiles at the response the bear’s demeanor completely changed after he started to sign, he continues to sign while talking.

“I’m a little out of practice so sorry if I mess up.” He said as the bear nods before signing that he must get to work and to eat, he will need the strength. “Thanks, my name is Sonic by the way. Can I get your name?” He signs, Leven.

“Thanks Leven,” Sonic said as he locks the cell and leaves the room. Perhaps he could get some of the crew to help him, or at least sympathize with him. But now he was worried about Leven’s warning about needing his strength. He picks up the bowl and stirs the stew to see its contents but quickly stops when he sees eyes mixed into the stew. He almost drops the bowl but quickly catches himself.

“By the flame… what is this?” He said out loud looking disgusted, placing the bowl back on the tray. He grabs the loaf of bread and rips it open worried it may hide something gruesome inside as well. The bread looked free of maggots or mildew, actually, it was still warm. He takes a bite and is pleasantly surprised at the taste. There were herbs blended in giving it an earthy taste.

A few hours later the door of the room swings open and the wolf enters, “You done with yer food yet?” He said walking over.

“Yeah… my complements to the chef but I don’t eat things with eyes.” Sonic said holding the tray out for the wolf to take as he unlocks the cell. “I make it a rule not to eat things that look like they’re staring back at me. The bread was really go though.” The wolf takes the tray with a shrug before slamming the door in Sonic’s face.

“Yer loss.” He said picking up the bowl opening his mouth and dropping the entire contents inside before swallowing it all whole. Sonic feels his stomach churn just seeing him eat that. He secretly hopes that wasn’t a bowl full of the previous people who lived in this cell. The Wolf leaves without a word as Sonic is left there wondering when this something special was going to happen. 

As if the universe heard him the door opens again but this time it was the Snake. “Wow, I must be popular,” He joked, the snake ignores his comment and unlocks the door,

“Hold out your handsss.” He said as Sonic rolls his eyes,

“What’s the point of putting me in irons when we’re just going up to the deck?” Sonic asked,

“Becaussse you are our prisssoner.” The snake roughly grabs Sonic’s wrist locking the shackles around his wrists. “Now move.” He tugs pulling Sonic out to the cell,

“Easy there pal no need to be so rough.” Sonic said as he keeps shoving him forward. He’s dragged onto the deck where there’s a crowd of pirates on the main deck, cheering and riled. This did not bode well…

He’s pushed into the center of this crowd where it looks like barrels and boxes were moved around to make a makeshift arena. On the far end he sees Shadow leaning against the large statue that looks similar to a broad-shouldered man with no actual features. A medallion hanging with the Greek symbol for Omega carved into the center gem. 

“Well this looks fun,” Sonic said shaking through his trepidations about this whole situation. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say this is a makeshift fighting pit. So who am I fighting?” He makes eye contact with Shadow,

“An astute deduction, hedgehog.” Shadow said using a condescending tone, “You’ll be fighting Scaro,” Shadow looks to the side of him as the Shark he recognized that attacked one of his men steps forward holding his cutlass.

“A guy with a sword against a guy in shackles? Not a very fair fight.” Sonic said.

“Seeing as you easily escaped your cell last night, I don’t see how being bound is a disadvantage to one of Queen Elise’s Elite.” Shadow said with a grin,

“I should feel honored.” Sonic said sarcastically as Scaro approaches. He looks up at the tall shark looming over him showing off his razor-sharp teeth with a smile. This was not going to be easy…

“Don’t kill him too quickly.” Shadow said,

“Aye Cap.” Scaro said raising up his sword to strike. Sonic uses the shackles to block the first attack kicking Scaro back to give him some space. He wasn’t going to play his trump card quite yet, if he can he’d rather keep it hidden for the opportune moment. He reaches into his sleeve where he hid the broken quill and starts to attempt to unlock his shackles.

Shadow watched the Hedgehog intently, letting out an impressed hum noticing him slip out the quill effortlessly while dodging Scaro’s attacks. He began to count how long it would take him to unlock it. impressive, he unlocked them in under thirty seconds. 

Sonic slips out of the shackles and doesn’t hesitate to go on the offensive. Dashing forward he waits for Scaro the lunge before using the shackles to knock the cutlass into the air. The purveyors all gasp and cheer not expecting the turn as Sonic catches the cutlass.

“I think that’s my win,” Sonic said with a smirk, but Scaro doesn’t stop his attack. “Yikes, talk about a sore loser.” Sonic dodges the bite just barely looking startled at the continued attack. It looks like this was truly meant to be a fight to the death…

No, he wasn’t going to kill this Shark just to survive. He’s never killed before and he wasn’t going to play their sick game. Sonic glared as he sees the Wolf toss Scaro another sword. He needed to think of something, and he needed to do it fast. 

Shadow continued to watch Sonic’s movements, agile, quick, almost to the point of being unnatural. Perhaps there was more to this Hedgehog. He notices his expression change from worried to confident while blocking Scaro’s attacks. Sonic tosses his sword into the air as everyone’s eyes follow the blade, but Shadow knew it was a distraction. He watched the Hedgehog move his hands with speed even he had trouble tracking.

Sonic unlocks the other shackle and locks them on the sharks wrists before the cutlass in the air starts to drop. Tugging the blade out of Scaro’s hand before tripping him and knocking him to the ground. “Looks like that’s game, now yield.” Sonic said catching the other blade.

“That’s not how this works hedgehog. You kill him or he kills you.” Shadow said as Sonic snarls.

“Fine…” Sonic tosses the blades away to the side glaring at Shadow, “Then kill me, I won’t abide by your rules.”

Shadow scowls recognizing that acceptance in his eye, he was serious and that annoyed him. He raises his hand as all the others watching quiet down. “It seems you’re not going to make this easy.”

“But you already knew that didn’t you.” Sonic said, “Was this your thing? Force me to kill one of your men to what… turn me?” The Wolf goes over and helps Scaro to his feet. “You’d let him die just like that?” They all laugh at his comment.

“He really doesn’t know.” One of them comments. Sonic’s ear twitches to the comment, there seemed to be something he was missing.

“You seem to be confused Hedgehog.” Shadow said standing up straight starting to walk towards him and Scaro, “I wouldn’t just _let_ Scaro die,” He kneels down grabbing the cutlass off the ground. The wolf grasps Sonic’s arms holding him in place, he stiffens prepared to be killed by the blade in Shadow’s hand.

Shadow turns and plunges the cutlass into Scaro’s chest. “No!” Sonic yells trying to get out of the Wolfs grip. “The hell is wrong with you!” Shadow pulls out the blade and Sonic realized that Scaro didn’t flinch. He just looks down at the wound that was barely bleeding.

“I liked this shirt…” He pouts as Sonic’s eyes widen, Shadow lightly grins seeing the confident façade fade.

“You can’t kill someone who’s already dead.” Shadow said, “We’ve heard that we of The Final Hazard have been titled a ghost ship by the landlubbers. You could say they are half right.” Sonic could swear Shadow’s eyes glowed with a golden gleam as he said that.

“What are you going to do with me?” Sonic said unable to fight back the tremble in his voice.

Shadow let out a hum as he reaches up to Sonic’s neck, he flinches to the touch. “I haven’t decided yet. You’re the first to throw your weapons aside accepting death a second time. All the others fought to kill Scaro, each one that did I’ve killed.” He could feel Sonic’s heart racing as his fingers move removing the bandage, for being a part of the elite guard this blue hedgehog’s fur was rather soft. “Some hesitate but still attempt to kill when backed into a corner. The ones who survive are given a choice. Join my crew and serve me or swim with the fishes.” 

Sonic hated hearing that last option, but he wasn’t going to serve this twisted pirate. He swallows dryly, “In case you forgot. I already swore loyalty to my Queen.” He grins as Shadow pauses before starting to laugh. Sonic notices that the crew looks surprised at his reaction almost frightened.

“You are one stubborn Hedgehog.” Shadow said shaking his head,

“You’re not the first to tell me that.” Sonic said. Part of him wanted to rip the resilient Hedgehog limb from limb. But there was a curiosity that had him piqued. This Hedgehog had unnatural speeds and a demeanor that almost radiated. He wanted to know more, and if that meant taking his time breaking him down bit by bit, so be it.

“Take him back to his cell.” Shadow said as he reaches down grabbing Sonic’s arm and pulling out the quill he was hiding. “And be sure to keep an eye on him, he’s a crafty one.” Shadow smirks ask the Wolf pulls Sonic away. “The rest of you back to work.”

After the crew has dispersed to get back to work and the blue Hedgehog was out of sight, Shadow walks back up to the stone statue. “What do you think of him?” The stone slightly shifts, he smiles softly. “Sure you can keep an eye on him if you want. Be sure to tell me if he does anything interesting.” Shadow said walking back into his quarters.

Sonic is tossed back into the cell still looking rather stunned at what just transpired. He looks back at the Wolf who was locking the door. “Are you… undead also?” Sonic hesitated to ask but he wanted to know if everyone of the ship was undead.

“No I’m breathing just like you. Not everyone on the ship are creatures of the night. Just most.” He said as he started to walk away,

“Wait…” Sonic called out stopping him, “What do you mean creatures of the night?” the Wolf gives him a toothy grin,

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you.” He closes the door behind him leaving Sonic standing in that small cell now unsure what fate had in store for him. 


	3. Friends and Enemies

It took a lot of effort and somehow they were ahead of schedule on making it back to Soleanna, the wind seemed to be on their side. Amy desperately trying to figure out how to tell the Queen about what happened. Honestly, she couldn’t even explain it. She scoured Sonic’s maps, perhaps there was a flaw in their original plan? No, Sonic’s plans are meticulously thought out.

The door opens, breaking her thought process as Knuckles enters, “How’s it going?” Knuckles asked,

“Good news is we’re ahead of schedule. If we keep up with this speed we could make it back in two days…” Amy’s vision glances down to the flame pin resting on the table. Her fist clenches, watching those pirates take her best friend and she couldn’t do anything to help him.

Knuckles notices her frustration and walks next to her placing his hand on her shoulder, “There’s nothing you could have done.” He said, a part of him was repeating that in his head trying to convince himself of that same thing.

“That doesn't make me feel better Knuckles…” Amy said, “It’s been three days and he’s literally trapped on a boat surrounded by his worst nightmare.” She takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

“Once we get the crew back to Soleanna we can figure out a plan to go after them.” Knuckles reassures her, “We’ll get him back,”

“We don’t even know the name of the ship or it’s heading… and have no way to stop them from getting the jump on us again with that mist trick.” Amy said,

“It had to be some sort of magic; I’ve never seen anything like it. Perhaps we can have Tails do some research when we’re home.” Knuckles said,

“How’s he doing by the way? I know he looks up to Sonic like a brother… Seeing him be taken like that must have been hard.” Amy asked as Knuckles lets out a sigh,

“He’s pretty shaken, he blames himself for Sonic surrendering.” Knuckles said, “Let’s just focus on getting everyone home safely and then we can make a plan of attack.” Amy nods to his suggestion. She knew he was right, she needed to focus and then she can save Sonic.

* * *

Sonic stayed in his cell those three days. What he witnessed was something out of a nightmare and he was having trouble processing it all. He really was on a ghost ship full of supernatural creatures. However it’s been rather quiet since that first night, the only time anyone came in was to give him a meal.

Sonic refused to eat any meat they brought him if they were all monsters that food could be other people for all he knew. At least there was bread and water for him to eat for now. He knew at some point his body would need more energy, but he’d rather starve than eat whatever it was they were trying to feed him. He could already feel his body feeling fatigued as he didn’t even notice someone entered the room with a tap on the cell door startling him.

He looks up to see Leven opening the door, the bear holding out the tray of food as Sonic hesitantly takes it. After his hands are free Leven begins to sign asking why he won’t eat. Sonic lets out a sigh as he puts the tray down away from himself wincing as he makes eye contact with the mysterious red stew.

“Pretty sure that’s not food I can eat…” Sonic signed sloppily, “Don’t really trust the contents after seeing eyeballs in the stew.” He explained as Leven nods.

Leven turns to leave but stops but looks back beginning to sign, ‘I know you want to ask me.’ He looks down at the hedgehog who’s ears droop slightly. Sonic was curious about what he identified as but a part of him didn’t want to know worried he’d hurt Leven’s feelings if he reacted poorly. He’s been the only thing here that gave him some sort of a semblance of normalcy.

“I won’t stop you if you want to tell me.” Sonic said as Leven nods before signing, ‘I’m a vampire’. Sonic almost looked surprised; he knew that most of the crew were called creatures of the night, but he did not expect him to say vampire. “Vampires are real?” Sonic asked,

‘Most creatures you read about in books came from Archea.’ Leven signed as Sonic raised a curious eyebrow. “What’s Archea?” Sonic asked repeating the signs to remember them, but Leven frowns. “Crap, I’m overstepping got it. Let’s change the subject.” He lightly chuckles,

He could tell that Leven looked conflicted, like he wanted to stay and talk but he probably still has work to do. “Can you answer me one last thing before you leave?” Sonic asked as Leven nods, “Why am I still alive?” Leven ponders but shrugs, meaning he didn’t know. Sonic lets out a sigh, “Thanks for being honest.” Leven nods before locking the cell back up and leaving the room.

* * *

Shadow was in his quarters doing paperwork as he hears a knock at his door. “Enter,” He said. The door opens and Leven enters looking sheepish. Shadow knew he was more quiet and laid back, not just because he was mute. Shadow puts his pen down and stands up walking around his desk to give him his full attention. “Everything alright?”

‘It’s about Sonic.’ He sighed as Shadow’s eyebrow raised, so he was on a first name basis with the Hedgehog. That’s surprising. “What about him?” Shadow asked. Leven began to sign more openly; he could see the concern on the bear’s face as he explained. “He hasn’t been eating?” Leven nods as Shadow glances over at his desk.

“Stop hiding and explain.” Shadow said as a shimmer appears behind his desk. A silhouette of a man appears, just a ghostly figure with no prominent features. “You were supposed to tell me if he does anything.”

“No,” The spirit said, “You said tell you if he did something interesting.”

“Damnit Omega, there’s no point in watching him if he’s dead.” Shadow snarled at the spirit, but he only sees the form shrug.

“You don’t eat either, so I thought it was something Hedgehog’s do.” Omega said as Shadow rolls his eyes. “besides, you can just bring him back.”

“That’s not how it works…” He pinches the bridge of his nose. He should have known better then let an undead spirit who doesn’t remember what it’s like to be alive. He couldn’t understand that the Hedgehog practically starving himself was a bad thing.

“So he doesn’t trust the food?” Shadow looks back at Leven who looks uncomfortable, but he nods. “I thought he’d attempt to break out again and try something. “but it looks like we overwhelmed him too quickly. I forgot that the people of Soleanna are mostly sheltered when it comes to magic.” Shadow ponders, He wasn’t going to let this damn Hedgehog just give up and die. No, he wanted more information about him.

“You seem to be on good terms with him.” Shadow looks at Leven who stiffens, “You don’t warm up to people that quickly.” Leven begins signing as Shadow lightly smiles, “I see, so he knows sign language, fascinating.” Again this Hedgehog surprises him. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

Shadow walks over to a cabinet opening it up before pulling out a drawer. Inside was a bunch of different fruits. He takes out a red apple and tosses it to Leven. “Give it to the hedgehog next time you see him. Tell him you snuck it from my stash, try to get him to open up. He might give something away about what he really is.” Leven looks confused as he caches the apple but nods regardless. “Good, you may go.” Leven leaves as Shadow goes back to his desk,

“Wasn’t that one of those special apples?” Omega asked as Shadow smirks before giving him a nod,

“It is, that should jumpstart him back to full energy,” Shadow said, 

“Why are you so interested in this Hedgehog?” Omega asked,

“You saw him in the fight. He moved his hands at a speed even I had trouble following. No Mobian moves that quick.” Shadow said, “And there’s something about his blood, I could smell it when we took over their ship.”

“We could go see her; she’d be able to identify what he is.” Omega said, Shadow lets out an annoyed groan.

“I’d rather not get _her_ involved. We don’t need to owe her any more favors.” Shadow said, “She’s the last resort.”

“Then why not do it yourself. You have the power to.” Omega said,

“And what fun would that be? Don’t lie, you enjoyed messing with him that first night.” Shadow smirked as he gets back to work with a chuckle.

* * *

Sonic hadn’t realized he fell asleep; he must be more tired than he expected. Guess having bread for three days isn’t enough to keep him going. At least not with his metabolism. The door opens as he lifts his head. Leven enters and shuts the door behind him,

“Hey Lev,” He smiles at the bear as he approaches, “Shadow finally decide what he’s going to do with me?” He waits for Leven to open the door but is surprised to see a red apple being held out to him. “That for me?” Leven nods as Sonic smiles taking the apple, “Thank you.” He signs before taking a bite of the apple.

He lets out a relieved moan as he savored the taste. The bread that he’s been eating wasn’t bad but this tastes amazing. “I didn’t think there’d be any fruit on the ship, where did you get it?” He asked still eating while watching Leven sign. ‘snagged it from Captain’s stash’

Sonic almost chokes on his bite at that, “No way!” Sonic smiled, “You stole that for me? Wait, you won’t get in trouble will you?” Leven shakes his head as he watches Sonic eat the entire apple, core and all leaving just the stem.

“You’ve already done a lot for me, but can I ask another favor?” Sonic asked as Leven looks confused, “I’m a little stiff from sitting here three days straight, you mind if I stretch my legs?” He looks at Sonic conflicted. “I won’t leave this room, just need to get the blood moving again…” He realizes what he just said. “B… Bad choice of words.” Leven lets out a huff as if trying to hold back a laugh. 

‘As long as you stay in here. Besides can’t you unlock the cell yourself?” Leven asked as he steps out of the way letting Sonic walk out. He starts stretching, “Yeah well, can you blame a guy for being shell shocked? I thought you all were going to eat me.” Sonic starts running in place, he was surprised at how much energy he had.

“Man I wish I could run.” Sonic said starting to walk around the room. More than anything he just wanted his feet on solid ground again. He had plenty of time to get used to his sea legs, but that wasn’t the same. ‘Do you like running?’ Leven asked, Sonic looks up and smiles as the curious bear. “It’s my favorite thing in the world. I was not made to be in small places.” He lets out a sigh,

The door opens taking them both off guard as the Wolf comes in seeing Sonic out of his cell. “What do ya think yer doing?” He said storming closer,

“Uh stretching my legs?” Sonic backed up until he ran into a box, the Wolf slams his hand next to Sonic’s head as he towered over him. “Is that so?” He inched closer, “Taking advantage of the mute is a bit underhanded,” Sonic glares at the accusation,

“Last I checked his name is Leven. Besides, there’s not many places I can go.” Sonic said, as the wolf quickly grabs him by the throat. “Ya got a mouth on ya don’t ya?” He lifts him off the ground as Sonic squirms trying to break free. “Cap won’t mind if I rough ya up a bit, get ya to know yer place.”

Leven grasps the wolf’s arm tightly letting out a threatening growl. Squeezing his arm forcing him to let go of Sonic. He lets out a cough as he’s freed but doesn’t have a moment to compose himself before Leven grabs him and pulls him behind.

“Aw, ya protecting the little thing?” He said, Leven lets go of his arm and quickly signs, ‘Captain wants him alive Grey, don’t make me get Omega involved.’ Grey flinches at that, “Fine, spoil my fun.” He snarls, “But Cap wants to see him right now so he’s coming with me or would ya like to explain why he wasn’t brought to him?” The two snarl at one another.

“Yeesh! You wanna tone it down there? If he needed to see me that’s all you had to say man.” Sonic said rubbing his neck walking out from behind Leven as he looked at Sonic worried, “It’s cool Lev, I’m okay.” Grey raises an eyebrow at the nickname and Sonic signing to him.

“Come on,” Grey grabs Sonic by the arm and drags him away.

“Again, why so rough?” Sonic said letting him pull him along at this point. “You literally could have just said ‘Cap wants to see ya’ And that would have been the end of it. I’m literally at the bottom of the food chain here, why keep up the façade?”

“Because ya annoy me,” He said with a snarl,

“Okay, but why? We’ve literally only encountered each other a few times…” Sonic thinks remembering their first encounter, “Oh! Is this because I left during our fight?”

“An underhanded trick while we were fighting.” Grey said,

“Hey, if you want a rematch I’d happily oblige.” Sonic said as Grey stops.

“Really?” Grey turns to him surprised, Sonic quickly notice similarities to a certain hot-headed Echidna. He was the type to express himself on the battle field. And probably seeing him fight with Scaro only fueled his need to prove his strength. 

“Sure, but we might need more room than that stuffy cell.” He jokes as Grey think for a moment,

“I’ll think of something.” Grey said letting go of Sonic’s arm, “Cap’s waiting for you.” He said as Sonic follows him.

* * *

Grey opens the door for Sonic as he enters the captains quarters shutting the door behind him. The room was rather extravagant, dressers and drawers lined the room with a couple bookshelves and near the back window was a large bed that looked lined with fine fabrics and in the back center of the room was an intricately carved wooden desk and chair where Shadow was sitting watching him look around the room.

“Have you taken a chance to reconsider my offer?” Shadow asked as Sonic walks closer,

“To join your crew? Sorry, not going to happen. It takes more than a scare tactic to make me turn my back on my friends.” Sonic said as Shadow lets out a hum, “You might as well just kill me because I won’t change my mind.” He crossed his arms,

“You seem rather adamant that your only option here is death.” Shadow said putting the papers he was working on into the desk drawer.

“Yeah, because I’ve already refused your other option twice now.” Sonic said.

“You’d be surprised at how patient I can be Hedgehog.” Shadow said standing up and walking towards him.

“By the flame you might be, but I’m not.” Sonic said tapping his foot, “Now get onto why you’re really keeping me alive because I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with me joining your crew.” Shadow just slowly stepped forward, easily noticing the apple’s effects were helping him recover.

“I won’t make it that easy for you Hedgehog,” He said getting right in his face, Sonic’s eye twitched annoyed before he smirks.

“Fine then, it’ll be on you if I start causing problems on purpose.” Sonic said, “I’ll have you know I was a menace at the academy.”

“That a threat?” Shadow said. Being this close to the azure Hedgehog he could still smell it from the healing wound on his neck, that tantalizing aroma of blood. It smelt sweeter than any nectar he’s encountered, and it was becoming more and more difficult to resist his primal urge.

“That’s a promise.” Sonic said. He could hear a low growl from Shadow, but he forces himself to stand his ground. Sure he was trapped in the middle of the ocean on a pirate ship full of monsters. But no way was he going to make this easy for him, especially if he’s hiding what he’s truly after.

“Very well Hedgehog, I look forward to seeing what you come up with.” Shadow said returning the smirk. He knew the Hedgehog was hiding how truly terrified he was. But was impressed that he pushed through that fear to square up to him. “Grey will take you back to your cell.” Shadow turns around,

“Wait, you really just had me brought up here to ask me that?” Sonic raised his eyebrow,

“Indeed I did, you may go.” Shadow lied, he wanted to see if the apple’s effects were working. He snaps his finger and the door to his quarters opens as Sonic turns around surprised by the noise. He looks back towards Shadow for a moment before hearing Grey at the door. Sonic let’s out a huff before exiting the room being sure to slam it behind him.

“You made him angry,” Omega said appearing next to Shadow as he lets out a chuckle, “Good, easier for him to slip up.” Shadow said,

“What if this isn’t an act? What if he’s just a hedgehog who’s fast?” Omega said as Shadow ponders,

“Then I kill him.”

* * *

Grey walks Sonic back to his cell noticing he was being very quiet compared to their walk to see the captain. “Ya not goin back on yer word about our fight are ya?” Grey asked as Sonic looks up at him almost as if he forgot he was there,

“Sure, pick a time and a place and just drag me there. Since I can’t walk around the ship unsupervised.” Sonic chuckles as Grey gives him a nod before locking him back into his cell.

Sonic sat down on the cot, he wondered why Shadow was so adamant on him joining his crew. Sure he was a good fighter, that much was shown in the fight. And that growl… that wasn’t an angry growl that was more hunger… He didn’t know what Shadow was, at this point all he knew was Lev is a Vampire and Scaro is undead.

More than anything he just wanted to be back home; his Uncle is going to flip once he finds out what happened. But he knows better than to get his hopes up in this situation. He needed to accept that he might never see his friends or family again. The remaining question now was would he be forced into piracy or be eaten by them. 


	4. Secrets Uncovered

The following day, Sonic is woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of his cell door opening. He isn’t given a chance to sit up as he’s pulled up to his feet. Letting out a yawn as he is dragged out of the room by his arm. “What’s going on?” He asked half asleep.

His eyes start to adjust as he sees the one pulling him along was Grey. He could only assume this had to do with their fight. “Couldn’t wait huh.” Sonic joked as he tried to wake himself up.

“Quiet,” Wolf said as he opens a door Sonic doesn’t recognize. He yanks Sonic inside before shutting the door behind him.

Sonic looks around, with the amount of boxes they must have been in the cargo hold. Candles all around giving light as Grey continues to guide him through the boxes. Noticing other noises and movement. It looks like they were going to have an audience. A lot of the crew were chilling out drinking while waiting for them to arrive.

“Looks like we got a party starting.” Sonic said trying to wake himself up. He knew all of them could probably kill him with ease but maybe if he showed off a bit of his gift perhaps he could earn enough respect to not be tossed around.

“Need witnesses to prove that I beat ya.” Grey said as Sonic chuckles,

“Already claiming victory when we haven’t even started? Rather presumptuous of you.” Sonic teased as Grey huffs, “Someone got a drink I can sip to help wake me up?” Grey hands him a flask. Sonic sniffs it’s contents first, it smelt like whiskey along with an earthy scent. He takes a small sip feeling the burn down his throat, the familiar warmth of aged whiskey giving him a familiar sense of home. But there was another flavor mixed in with the whiskey he did not recognize,

“What’s in this?” Sonic asked Grey as the others were moving boxes out of the way to make room for their fight.

“Wolfsbane.” Scaro said as Sonic looks at him confused. Sonic’s heard of that before, “Wait isn’t that poison?” He looks shocked as the others all chuckle,

“To Mobians no, but to werewolves…” Scaro said as Sonic turns towards Grey looking for the confirmation of his theory. “Are you?” Sonic asked.

“Yep, didn’t want our fight to be too one sided with it being night time.” Grey said. Sonic was stunned, he purposefully poisoned himself to make it a fair fight.

Sonic gives him a grin before tossing him back his flask. “We fighting hand to hand or blades?” Sonic asked as he takes off his frock and rolls up his sleeves.

“I would suggest fists Grey,” Scaro said, “Cap will smell his blood if you accidently cut him.” Sonic wondered if that would be true. They were in the belly of the ship even having super sharp senses the mix of sea breeze and any other smells on the ship would get in the way.

“I’m fine with hand to hand, but I have some ground rules.” Sonic said as Grey nods, “No claws or biting.” He notices Leven who was hiding in the back of the crowed look relieved at that request.

“Goes with the no drawing blood rule.” Grey said, “The first one to yield wins.” The crowd all backs away climbing up on boxes to give them space. “Mind giving us the go ahead?” Sonic looks at Scaro who nods.

“On your marks, Go!” He said as Grey charges at him full speed but none of them were aware that Sonic was faster. He nimbly steps out of the way giving a cocky smile before jumping into the air and kicking Grey in the back of the head. He loses his footing and crashes into one of the crates.

“Not going to make it that easy for you big guy.” Sonic grins as Gray snarls. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to piss this guy off, but it was much easier for your opponent to make mistakes when they’re angry.

But now that Grey was angry Sonic quickly noticed an increase in the Wolf’s speed. It looks like he’s fueled by his emotions and egging him on probably wasn’t his best decision. Grey manages to grab Sonic by the leg and throw him across their arena. Before he could manage to get back to his feet Grey was already towering over him ready to smash down with both fists.

No, he couldn’t lose here. He needed to gain their respect if he wanted to survive. Sonic knew he’d have to use his full speed to dodge this oncoming attack. Those watching barely blink and see the Hedgehog about to be knocked out cold disappear from the spot.

Grey stops his attack looking incredibly confused starting to look around for the blue hedgehog. In another flash that none of their eyes could track, Sonic appears next to Grey and kicks him in the side with all his strength and speed. The force of the hit blasts him back into a box breaking it on impact as it’s contents of fruit starts to pour out all around him.

“Whoops… guess I got a little carried away. Sorry about that.” Sonic said with an awkward chuckle as the room remains silent trying to process what they just witnessed. Grey slowly gets up brushing off the fruit pieces as Sonic get’s ready for another attack but Grey just starts to laugh.

“Alright, I was not expecting that.” Grey said as the others start to let out chuckles as well. “Ya a magic user or something?” He asked relaxing a bit as Sonic didn’t know if this was a stop to their fight.

Sonic had come into contact with magic users in the past, sorcerers, or practitioners of the arcane made him weary since all they ever wanted to do was experiment on him after they discover his natural speed. He was used to people’s reaction to his gift thinking that it was some sort of magic trick.

“Nope, you’re getting all me pal.” Sonic said as they all look surprised. Before Grey could respond, they all hear the door to the cargo open. Sonic turns around as both Grey and Leven rush over and hide him behind them. “Don’t say a word.” Grey said as Sonic stay’s perfectly still hearing footsteps approach.

“What’sss going on in here?” Sonic recognized that voice as the serpent who forced his hand into surrendering.

“H…hey Jorah. Leven and I were just settling some differences in opinion we had the other day by duking it out.” Grey lied as Leven looks at Grey and then back at Jorah.

“Is thisss true Leven?” Jorah asked looking the two up and down suspiciously. Leven quickly nodded as he began to sign. ‘We were just letting out some frustration when I knocked Grey into one of the crates and it broke.’

Jorah looks past them at the broken crate and then looks at both of them. “The crate isss coming out of your cut.” He said as they both nod. “And next time you two want to fight it out you need to run it by the Captain. You know hisss rulesss.”

“Yes sir… won’t happen again.” Grey said, as Jorah turns around to leave. “Clean up that messs and the ressst of you, get back to work.” He starts to walk out.

They all wait to hear the door close letting out a relieved sigh. “Sorry about that…” Sonic said quietly as everyone starts moving towards the broken crate to clean up. Now he felt bad that they got in trouble because of him. “Don’t sweat it, this was my idea anyway.” Grey said as Sonic goes over to help. “But back to what ya just did… that wasn’t magic?”

“Nope,” Sonic said as all of the crew looked at him in disbelief. “Then how were you in one place and then another so fast?” Scaro asked. Now that the cat was out of the bag Sonic didn’t feel there was any reason to deceive them. They all did just hid him from getting into trouble... No knowing how Shadow would react to this little match. 

“I’m just that fast. My uncle said I’m probably the fastest thing alive.” Sonic chuckles proudly. “I move so quick it almost seems like magic.”

“That’s crazy,” Scaro said, “No wonder you were all over the place when we took your ship.” They finished cleaning up as Leven hands Sonic one of the oranges that wasn’t squished. He smiles before taking it from if signing a thank you to him.

“Yeah, it wasn’t against you Grey, but my priority was making sure my crew was alright.” Sonic said walking over and grabbing his frock. “Should probably get back to my cell before someone notices I’m gone.” He didn’t want any of them getting into any more trouble. 

“I’ll take him back,” Grey said as the others all nod before they start to disperse now that the mess was cleaned. Sonic follows after Grey quietly. “Why’d he give ya the fruit?”

“Huh? Oh, I think he’s worried since I haven’t been eating.” Sonic said quietly. Grey ponders for a moment remembering what he had said to him the first day about the food looking back at him.

They enter the room as Sonic walks into his cell closing the door behind him. He lets out a yawn before sitting down. “Besides that close call, that was fun.” Sonic smiles at Grey who looks away from him. He wondered how this small Hedgehog was able to get in his head. Was this why Leven warmed up to him so quickly?

“Yeah,” Grey said locking the door, “Get some sleep.” He leaves the room in a hurry as Sonic looks at the closed door confused before shrugging it off and going back to sleep. 

* * *

The Fleetwood finally made it back to port in Soleanna. Amy and Knuckles wasted no time getting word back of their return to get an audience with the Queen. Their request was granted surprisingly quickly as they both nervously waited outside of the throne room to be let in.

“This is so nerve wracking, I feel like I’m going to be sick…” Knuckles said as Amy nods in agreement. They both have never spoken to the Queen in a private setting like this before.

The doors open as they both cautiously enter seeing Queen Elise looking at them. The both bow to her. “I would like an explanation as to why you two have requested a summons instead of Captain Sonic.” She said as they both flinch at her tone.

“That is why were are here your Majesty.” Amy sums up the courage to speak first. “You see…” Before she could finish, the door to the throne room opens as they turn to see a familiar light blue furred hedgehog with a white mustache enter the room. This was Sonic’s Uncle and one of Queen Elise’s most decorated generals, Sir Charles.

“I apologize for my delay your Majesty.” He said walking up and standing next to the Queen. She gently smiles at him before shaking her head, “You’re just in time Sir Charles, they were about to explain what happened.”

They both swallowed hard feeling the pressure in the room increase. But Amy knew she had to tell them. “W…We were on a path that Captain Sonic laid out. The winds were on our side and we were ahead of schedule.” She started to explain, “Sonic’s plan was to find where they make port and ambush them before they got to their ship. But…” She flinches for a moment seeing Uncle Chuck’s gaze focused solely on her. “We’re still not sure how but… they ambushed us…”

“They got the jump on you?” Charles asked as they both nod. “The rumor about the mist coming out of nowhere was true.” Knuckles spoke up noticing Amy was starting to look extremely panicked. “Our Bosun informed us that the day would be without a cloud in the sky. But in the blink of an eye the whole ship was covered in a thick fog that became so bad you could barely see a foot in front of you. It had to be some sort of magic.”

“So they use this mist to make it impossible to see where the Pirates are coming from.” Charles said as Knuckles and Amy both nod.

“We were able to hold them off for a while… But Captain Sonic was forced to surrender after Tails… I mean our Bosun was caught.” Amy slipped as Charles expression changes to a knowing look. He knew his nephew wouldn’t let any of his crew be in danger especially if it was a close friend.

“I still don’t understand why Captain Sonic couldn’t tell us this himself. He is not the prideful sort to hide when he’s been defeated.” Queen Elise said as Amy and Knuckles give each other a look. “I think there’s more to the story your Majesty…” Charles said as she nods to them to continue.

“After Sonic surrendered, we were all at their mercy. Their captain showed up and was deciding what to do with us..” Knuckles said,

“You saw their Captain?” Charles interrupted as they both nod,

“A black Hedgehog with read streaks in his quills.” Amy said, “He said something about killing some of us to send a message.” Queen Elise and Sir Charles’ expressions darken. “Sonic demanded none of us to be harmed in exchange for his life…”

“Where is my Nephew?” Charles interrupted again but they could see there was more a fear in his eyes. “Is he…”

“We don’t know… They knocked him out and took him.” Knuckles said seeing the panic increase in Charles’ eyes. “When they left the mist left with them and there was no trace of another ship on the horizon.”

Sir Charles looks as if he was going to be sick as he tries to calm down. “Why… Why didn’t that stupid boy just decline the mission?” He tries to hide that his body was trembling.

“If I may… He felt a request made by the queen personally couldn’t be ignored.” Amy said,

“Why would you want him to decline a request?” Queen Elise asked as Sir Charles lets out a sigh, “Because Sonic is afraid of water…” He said as the Queens eyes widen,

“Sir Charles… If I had known I would have never of suggested…” She looked at him apologetically as he shakes his head, “I know you wouldn’t, it’s not something he’s proud of so he doesn’t like to broadcast it.”

“We would like to request permission to go after them and rescue him.” Amy said as they both turn back towards Amy and Knuckles. “If we need to request a leave of absence to do so then so be it… But we will not leave him out there.” She said looking determined.

“How log ago was he taken?” Queen Elise asked, “It’s been about a week…” Knuckles said as Charles and the Queen look at one another not looking very hopeful.

“You both realize there is a high possibility he is already dead correct?” The Queen said knowing there was no delicate way to say this. “We are well aware your majesty.” Amy said quickly, “But all the more reason to go after them. Regardless of if Sonic is alive or not. They must pay.”

“I agree. We must not allow these tyrants to attempt to strong arm us.” Sir Charles said, “My Queen… If I may…” Queen Elise shakes her head, Sir Charles has been a faithful friend and deserves to get revenge on these Pirates himself. “You don’t even need to ask Sir Charles, he is your Nephew. I give you permission to go after these pirates and bring them to justice.” She said dismissing them all.

Amy and Knuckles leave the room followed by Sir Charles who looked deep in thought. Amy walks up to him snapping him out of it. “What is it Lieutenant?” He asked, she knew he was trying to keep up appearances. But she’s known the older Hedgehog long enough to see he was barely keeping it together.

“May we talk in private?” she asked as he nods and the three of them go to the side, “I know this may not help… but I feel like he would want you to have this.” She said holding out her hand, he sees the flame pin in her palm as he takes it.

He could no longer hold back the tears of frustration and fear for his nephew gripping the pin tightly. “By Solaris’ light… please be safe…”

* * *

Shadow left his quarters to see how things were going as he notices that a lot of the crew looked either tired or were nowhere to be seen. Perhaps a few of them decided to get wasted the evening before and slack in their duties? No, he would have at least been informed… unless Omega was up to his antics again.

“Omega.” He said sensing his spectral friend ethereally appear next to him. “Care to explain?”

“Oh yes, I was just waiting for you to be fully awake.” Omega said sounding almost excited, “You are not going to believe what happened.”

“Did one of the crew kill him?” Shadow said as Omega just chuckles to that. “I despise when you decide to be cryptic with me.”

“He’s not dead, but some more of the crew are growing attached to him.” Omega said as Shadow starts making his way towards the brig. “Grey wanted to fight the Hedgehog himself and got beat by the little guy.”

“Do not lie to me Omega, Grey is a Werewolf, he would not go down that easily.” Shadow snarled making his way down the stairs.

“That would be true, if the hedgehog didn’t use his full power.” There was an excitement in his tone as Shadow stops turning towards his invisible friend. “You were right, he’s definitely not normal, that I can say for certain.”

“What did you see?” Shadow asked, his eyes granted him to see his ghostly form even when completely invisible as he saw the ghost float around him. “He’s faster than what we saw in the fight. I don’t think you could keep up with him if he was given enough room.” Shadow snarled. “Don’t get angry, I’m just telling you what I saw.”

“If he truly is that fast then there is no way he’s just a Mobian. But I am unaware of a species that moves faster than my own.” Shadow said, letting out a groan, “Inform the crew to change our course towards Emerald Cove.” He said. Omega disappears and he hears the crew above hastily get to work. He continues his decent towards the mysterious Hedgehog for answers.

* * *

Sonic wasted no time eating the orange Leven gave him after he woke up late. He needed to think of his next plan of attack. His initial idea of biding his time until the ship makes port seems more plausible now that it appears he was getting some of the crew to like him. Perhaps with a bit more time they might even help him escape.

“You look deep in thought.” Sonic jumps spooked as he sees Shadow standing on the other side of his cell. “Yeesh! Take a Hedgehog by surprise why don’t you.” He said trying to collect himself. Sonic watches him open the cell as the hairs on the back of his neck rise warning him of danger. He felt cornered as his quills raise up instinctually. “S… Something you need?”

“I’m done playing this game.” He said opening the cell as Sonic backs up hearing the annoyed tone to his voice. The Captain reaches in grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him closer. “Thought you were a patient guy.” Sonic could help himself calling out his previous comment as Shadow lets out an annoyed growl.

Before Sonic could say another word the room around them shifts almost warping as the surroundings change to that of Shadow’s chambers. He looks around confused scanning his surroundings. “W… what just…” Sonic wasn’t sure what just happened as he’s shaken to focus back on Shadow.

“I’ve heard about your little spar last night.” Shadow said as Sonic’s ears pin back, “Did you truly believe I did not have eyes throughout my ship?” He sees Sonic look concerned almost worried. “You’ve been hiding what you are, and I want answers,” 

“What are you talking about?” Sonic started to try and break out of Shadow’s grip. But he had a firm hold and gave no inclination of letting go any time soon.

“Tell me what you are.” Shadow said as Sonic watched Shadow’s eyes go from their crimson color to a glowing gold. He blinks for a moment confused before starting to struggle again. “I’m a Hedgehog, isn’t that obvious?”

Shadow’s eyes revert back looking confused. That’s impossible… there’s no way he could… He lets go of Sonic’s collar and grasps him by the throat. Forcing the Hedgehog to keep eye contact with him as his eyes glow gold again. “Stop moving.” He said but Sonic continued to struggle desperately trying to get out of his grip.

“The hell I will!” Sonic had difficulty saying feeling the dark Hedgehog’s grip continue to tighten as he lets go suddenly. He falls to his knees coughing seeing Shadow take a step back looking stunned.

This Hedgehog resisted his compulsion, that isn’t possible… nothing can resist his compulsion. If he had that type of power… What else was he capable of? He needed to be sure this unknown creature in front of him could now be a threat to this crew before they make it to their destination.

Shadow’s eyes glow again with a protective glare pulling Sonic up to his feet. Before he could fight Shadow’s grip he feels a sharp pain in his neck. He cries out in pain before feeling the pain turning into a numbing sensation. He tries to push Shadow off of him but quickly feels that numbing sensation overtake his entire body as he goes limp in Shadow’s arms before falling unconscious.

Feeling him stop moving snaps Shadow out of his trance, he retracts his long fangs from Sonic’s neck fighting his primal urge to drink the Hedgehog dry. The intoxicating flavor he had never experienced before had overwhelmed him. He looks him over unsure if the shock knocked him out or the venom. he curses under his breath for losing his composure while lifting the fairly light creature up and rests him on his bed. There was no way he was letting this mysterious creature out of his sight until they reached Emerald Cove. 


	5. Emerald Cove

Sonic woke feeling hazy and drained of all energy. His eyes flutter open seeing an unfamiliar ceiling above him. He tries to sit up, but quickly realizes he can’t move. The only thing he felt was a tingling sensation similar to when a limb falls asleep, but the feeling covered his entire body.

He hears voices talking, one he knew was Shadow’s and the other one he didn’t recognize. He tries to remain calm listening into their conversation as there was little else he could do in his paralyzed state.

“You sure you didn’t just see things?” Sonic heard the unfamiliar voice say not sounding convinced of something,

“Omega… I attempted to compel him twice. Both of which failed.” Shadow said. So he was speaking to the Omega that he’s heard about.

“But that’s impossible. I’m dead and you can still compel me if you wanted to.” Omega said. Sonic wondered what he meant by that. Compelled? Was that why his eye’s glowed gold? Wait, he’s read in stories that Vampires could compel people. Was that what he was talking about?

“Well he did, and if he can do that I’m not letting him out of my sight until she has a look at him.” Shadow said as Sonic feels more panicked. Why wasn’t his body listening to him? Who was this woman he mentioned? “Go grab shackles just in case. If he’s as fast as you say I’m not taking any chances.”

“Be back in a few.” Omega said, but Sonic doesn’t hear a door opening just quiet as he hears heavy boots approaching. His heart races as he tries to force his body to move. Unsuccessfully like before he couldn’t even move a finger.

“Again you surprise me Hedgehog,” Shadow said as Sonic sees him loom over him. The ebony Hedgehog looking him over. “Usually it’s at least a day before you come back to consciousness,”

“W…What… did you… do?” Sonic struggled to say, a whine of pain as he continued to struggle against his loss of control of his body.

Shadow could see the genuine fear on the Hedgehog’s eyes. Why did he suddenly feel bad for the helpless creature laying in front of him. “I bit you, injecting you with some of my venom to keep you still.” Shadow said in a calm and reassuring voice. “You should rest,”

“Am I… dying?” Sonic asked as the pit of regret in Shadow’s stomach grew larger. This Hedgehog had no idea what he was or how powerful he truly might be. His anger and fear might have jumped the gun and now he may have gone too far.

“No, my venom only paralyzes. You will feel fine after you rest.” Shadow said keeping a calm tone as he pets the top if Sonic’s head trying to help him stay calm. The sensation Sonic felt was surprisingly comforting as his eyes close. Shadow sees a small tear leave the fearful Hedgehog’s eyes before he fully falls back to sleep.

The door of his quarters opens as Omega returns carrying two sets of shackles. “Did he wake?” Omega asked floating over next to him, “For a moment, try to be quiet.” Shadow said as he takes one of the sets of shackles and locks them around Sonic’s wrists as Omega did the same to his ankles.

“She’s going to be angry. You promised…”

“I’m well aware.” Shadow snapped not taking kindly to him pointing out his mistake. 

“Some of the others were panicking because they thought he escaped but I told him you are keeping him watched.” Omega said changing the subject as Shadow nods.

“Make sure the crew knows we need to get to Emerald Coast without delay.” Shadow said as he sees Omega’s form nod before disappearing. Shadow looks back at Sonic before walking over to his desk and bringing over his chair sitting it next to the bed where he could watch the Hedgehog.

* * *

That morning Sonic stirred awake as his entire body felt incredibly sore. The familiar feeling of iron wrapped around his wrists and ankles snapping him back to the harsh reality of where he was. He struggles to sit up as he ignores his body’s urge to go back to sleep. His eyes instantly notice the ebony Hedgehog that was asleep in the chair next to him. Did he sit there the entire night and watch him?

The shackles around his ankles clink together as Sonic sees Shadow’s ear twitch to the sound. He flinches as he sees Shadow start to stir awake immediately trying to make as much distance as he could given the restriction of the noisy shackles.

Shadow’s eyes open instantly locking with the emerald eyes as he sees him stiffen at his stare. Shadow simply stands up causing Sonic to frantically create more distance between them. Shadow walks away towards one of his dresser’s and pulls out an apple. “You’ll feel a bit light headed but this should help.” Shadow said walking back over.

Sonic’s quills raise at his approach. It appears he has no intention of talking to him. Shadow holds out the apple but all that did was cause the blue Hedgehog to puff out more. He lets out a sigh before placing the apple on the bed in front of him. “I need to see how far off we are, you should try to get some more rest if you won’t eat the apple.” Shadow said leaving the room. Sonic hears the door lock behind him.

He reaches up to where his neck felt sore, it felt like there was a bandage there. Did he patch him up? That wasn’t important right now, he needed to get out of here. He’d rather risk potentially drowning than go through that again.

He looks down at the apple, hearing his stomach growl with hunger. He had no clue how long he was out for, but it was long enough where he knew he needed to eat. But could he trust the food? Hesitantly reaching for the apple he picks it up and takes a bite. He remembers the taste of the apple Leven gave him. He takes another bite already feeling the drained feeling start to fade away. Now he could figure out his next plan of attack. But he knew he didn’t have a lot of time and needed to act fast.

* * *

Shadow was on the Quarter Deck looking out towards their destination. Emerald Cove: a secret Pirate hideout only those who know how to find it slipped between dangerous cliffsides. A place of magic and secrets where the Pirate Queen herself resides. Shadow was able to estimate they were a little less than an hour out till they would reach the docks.

“Gather the men,” Shadow said as he starts to walk down towards the main deck hearing the frantic noises of everyone getting to the deck waiting expectantly to hear what their Captain had to say.

“As you’ve all noticed we’re arriving at everyone’s favorite destination. We’ll be staying at least three days in the Cove, so you are all welcome to take your free time as you see fit. But be sure to report back that third day in case of any changes.” Shadow said as he hears aye’s and nods from his crew.

“One other thing.” They all hush at him saying that hearing a more serious tone to his voice. “Not a word about the Hedgehog leaves this ship. For all we know the Fire Queen has spies within our own. And there’s no reason to give her any leads to her stolen Elite as we have no intention of returning him.” He said as they all chuckle to that. “Good, make sure we’re all stocked and enjoy your time off.” They all cheer.

“How are you going to take him to her if you want him hidden?” Omega asked quietly. “You know she doesn’t come down to the docks for anyone. And his fur isn’t a usual color.”

“We have bags don’t we?” Shadow said, “But he won’t make it easy for us that’s for sure. He flinched at any move I made.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Omega called him out as Shadow lets out an annoyed growl.

“You may be a ghost, but I know it still hurts if I claw into you.” He said hearing Omega chuckle uncomfortably, “We should have a potato sack large enough for him to fit in.” He leaves as Shadow heads back towards his quarters.

The ship makes its way into the cove as Shadow enters his quarters seeing Sonic stop his attempt to unlock the shackles around his feet. “Not wasting any time are you?” Shadow said stepping closer.

“Y…ya know I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Sonic tried to joke still attempting to free his legs. “I’m just going to see myself out…” He blinks as Shadow disappears from his vision for a moment and reappears inches from his face causing him to yelp in surprise. Shadow rips the quill Sonic was trying to use as a lock pick out of his hand before grasping the chain connecting his wrists and pulling him off the bed.

“Did you forget what you gave in trade for the lives of your crew?” Sonic stiffens to him saying that. “You said I could do what I want with you. Are you breaking that trade? If so I’d be happy to hunt down those you care for in exchange for your freedom.” Sonic’s look of fear quickly turns to anger and hatred. Shadow smiles, good, he will cooperate better if he believes he’s keeping his pathetic friends safe.

“If you even dare…!” Shadow grasps Sonic by the chin before he could finish his threat. “If you behave I’ll forgive this attempted escape.” Shadow said as the door behind him opens and closes. Sonic’s eyes widen as he sees the stone sculpture he’s seen outside this room enter carrying a sack.

“By the flame… What is that?” Sonic said still staring at the golem that began walking towards them.

“Omega isn’t allowed to go around the cove in his natural form.” Shadow said as Sonic still continues to stare at the moving sculpture now staring back at him. “It’s rude to stare.” Omega said as Sonic flinches before looking away.

“When you say natural form…” Sonic was curious what he meant, “He’s a ghost, specters not within their anchors is forbidden here.” Shadow said. Sonic notices him shake out the sack.

“Now we’re going to go have a word with someone and I don’t want other pirates here seeing you.” Shadow said as Sonic tries to back away, but Shadow still had a hold of his chains. “You’ll stay quiet until we get there, got it?” Shadow said as Sonic glares at him with a nod. “Good, now hold still.” He throws the sack over Sonic’s head before he could retort.

Sonic couldn’t help but squirm a bit at the discomfort of being tossed into a bag. He feels large stony hands grip him just tight enough to hold him in place as he’s lifted and feels himself be carried out of the room. “Now let’s get this over with.” He hears Shadow let out an annoyed sigh as they leave the ship.

* * *

The pier was bustling as Shadow and Omega walked through, but as others recognize who they are they are given a wide birth. They were used to this; he was a pirate captain to be feared. Being one of the few who assisted in the creation of Emerald Cove came with a lot of respect.

Emerald cove was a city carved within the insides of the cliffs. From the outside it looks like another cliffside. But within was an extravagant mixture of different cultures and a safe haven for pirates. Shadow lead Omega to one of the pully systems that led up to the higher levels. They get to the top and see a female wolf approach them.

“Good day Whisper, is she available to have a word?” Shadow asked her as she nods,

“She knew you would be arriving and reserved the afternoon for you.” Whisper said quietly.

“Of course she did…” Shadow said with a sigh as Whisper leads them to an intricately carved door. She knocks before opening it.

“Captain Shadow and Omega ma’am.” She said as Shadow and Omega enter and Whisper closes the door behind them.

“Hello boys.” They hear from another doorway as a white bat elegantly dressed in fine pink and red silks enters. She smiles at the two of them as they give her a bow upon her approach. “You boys know you don’t have to do that right?” She teased as Shadow tries to hold back a growl. She walks over to a comfortable looking sitting area covered in chairs and plush pillows.

She sits down as she notices the slightly squirming bag in Omega’s hand with a raised eyebrow. “You know I don’t take payment in the form of slaves correct?” She said as Shadow rolls his eyes before tossing a hefty pouch next to her.

“I need your help,” Shadow said as Omega starts to untie the sack. “I came across him in one of my raids but have no idea what he is.” Sonic falls out of the bag unceremoniously.

“Ow…” Sonic groaned as Omega pulls him up to his feet.

“He looks like a Hedgehog to me Hun…” She said as he growls at her sarcasm.

“Will you take this seriously Rogue, not only is he faster than even my eyes can keep up with he’s immune to my compulsion.” Shadow said as Rouge’s wings twitch. Shadow knew her well enough to know that meant her interest was piqued.

“That’s not possible.” Rouge said standing up and walking over closer to Sonic. She notices the dark green Frock he was wearing, “You stole one of Soleanna’s captains?”

“I stole one of her Elite.” Shadow said as Rouge turns towards him looking impressed. “She will come after you with a vengeance you realize that right?” Rouge said looking Sonic over intently. He felt a little embarrassed being looked over. She reaches for his neck as he flinches away from her touch recognizing that familiar fear in his eyes.

“You fed on him?” She said as Shadow looks away as Sonic notices that Shadow almost looks guilty. “I wanted to be sure he wasn’t also immune to my venom.” Shadow said still avoiding eye contact.

“Well is he?” She asked as Shadow shakes his head. She turns back to Sonic looking into his eyes as he tries to look away, “Eyes forward soldier.” She said firmly causing Sonic to stiffen. She lets out a hum.

“I will need some time to do more in depth research and experiments. A day should be enough.” She said as Sonic flinches at the word experiments. “Don’t look so frightened, I’m not going to dissect you.” She chuckles as Sonic looks away embarrassed.

“Will I get him back?” Shadow asked as she raises an eyebrow. She had never seen Shadow look so untrustworthy of her before. Did he truly think she’d take him? And why did it seem he was possessive of him?

“Don’t you worry Hun; I won’t steal what’s yours. Now run along and let me get to work.” She holds onto the chain holding Sonic’s wrists as Shadow looks hesitant for a moment looking at Sonic but lets out a huff before nodding in agreement.

“We’ll be back tomorrow.” Shadow said heading towards the door. “Come on Omega.” He said as Omega follows after him.

She waits until the door shuts before waving her hand and Sonic hears the door lock and the shackles around his wrists and ankles drop to the floor. He looks down confused then back up at Rouge. “Come, have a seat with me.” She said calmly holding out her hand. He looks back at the door. “The doors locked Hun, besides this place was created as a labyrinth to be difficult to navigate. He’d find you before you even found an exit.” He flinches at her saying that as he looks back at her still holding her hand out to him.

“When you said experiments…” Sonic said taking her hand as she leads him to sit down. He sits as she doesn’t let go of his hand,

“I don’t need much, just a prick of blood and you to answer some questions honestly. The rest of the time you can just relax here.” She said with a comforting tone as she sees his shoulders untense a bit. “My name is Rouge. What’s your name Hun?”

“I’m Sonic.” He said as she snaps her fingers and a tea set with two cups appears on the coffee table in front of them as Sonic looks at the table and back to Rouge confused. She reaches over and pours them both a glass. “H…how…?”

“You’re from Soleanna so I know you’ve had very little experience with magic. Am I correct?” She asked as he nods, “This all must be extremely outlandish to you I’d imagine.” She hands him a cup as he takes it, a familiar smell of jasmine.

“Outlandish doesn’t even scratch the surface…” He said focusing on the tea, “Is this?”

“Eastern Jasmine? Yes, I thought a taste of home would help calm your nerves.” She said as he takes a sip. The nostalgic taste reminding him of the times he’d sit with Amy and Knuckles talking about their last mission and Tails bringing new baked goods he’s attempted to make with Amy’s help. “Oh dear, I’m sorry.”

Sonic was confused as she reaches over to him with a handkerchief wiping the tears away from his face. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. “I… I’m sorry I’m not sure what came over me…” He said trying to compose himself feeling embarrassed at crying in front of this stranger. He puts down the tea as he relaxes. 

“No need for apologies, you’ve been through a lot. Shadow can come off as a bully a lot of the time.” She lets out an annoyed huff as Sonic chuckles to that, “I’m going to start getting to work, I just need a bit of your blood to get started.” She said noticing Sonic’s ears lower at her saying that. “That idiot did a number on you didn’t he? Here, I might be able to do it this way.” She reaches for his neck, but he flinches away.

“Easy Hun, I’m just going to replace those bandages.” She said as he hesitates before nodding. she pulls away the old bandages and without realizing it, new bandages appear in their place. “See?” Rouge holds up the old bandage that had a small blood stain on it. “It’s easier to use fresh blood but I can use this. Why don’t you relax and enjoy the tea. I’m going to go to the other room and get to work. If you need anything just holler okay?” She said patting his head.

“A…Actually… Could I get some food? All I’ve had this past week is bread and fruit.” Sonic asked,

“What would you like?” Rouge asked as he ponders, “Anything but stew.” He said as she nods before heading into the other room.

* * *

Shadow and Omega walk in silence back to the ship. Omega instantly noticing Shadow’s quickly souring mood. “What’s got your blood boiling?” Omega asked as Shadow lets out a sigh,

“I’m not looking forward to the oncoming lecture she’s going to give me about all of this.” Shadow said. He understands that he made some mistakes with the Hedgehog, especially about biting him. Perhaps he could find a way to apologize… “Let’s head to the market, see if we can find other foods he can eat.”

“Can we look at the weapons at well?” Omega asked,

“We have plenty of weapons stocked… you don’t need more explosives.” Shadow said,

“You can never have enough explosives.” Shadow lets out a groan knowing his companion was not going to stop asking.

“Fine but we’re only taking a look, our priority is finding food.” Shadow said as he hears a happy hum from Omega as they make their way towards the markets. 


	6. The Queens Suite

A tray full of fish and rice is placed in front of Sonic as he looks at it almost excitedly. It smelled so good as he doesn’t waste any time eating. Rouge peaks her head out of her study seeing him happily eat as she smiles before going back into the room before Sonic could notice.

He takes this quiet moment while he’s eating to look around the room. It was very extravagant, even more so that Shadow’s quarters. Not just the comfortably plush sitting area there was a massive bed that looked large enough to fit at least four or five people comfortably. It was also veiled in fine silks and fabrics. A side bar full of all different kinds of spirits and there was a large vanity on the far side of the room next to a stained-glass door.

“You’re welcome to have a look around Hun, I have nothing to hide.” Sonic jolts to Rouge saying that looking back to the doorway but not seeing her. He finishes up the food and looks around. “We should also get you a change of clothes, most Pirates here are not fond of the kingdom of Soleanna and wearing your uniform might point a target on your back.” She said as Sonic looks down at his clothes, He’d hate to lose his uniform but if that meant less eyes on him the better. Plus his clothes were a little beyond weathered at this point.

“Sure…” He said going over to the stained-glass door and opening it. It opened up to a balcony that overlooked the ocean. The view of a beautiful sunset that painted the sky in pinks, oranges, and purples. It reminded him of the view from his uncles place back home… which only made him miss home more.

He began to wonder if his friends truly made it home alright. They all looked terrified the last he saw them. Did they think he was dead? How would his uncle react to finding out what happened? Would the Queen be upset with his failure? He’s never felt this lost and alone before…

“Be careful out there dear, the winds can be pretty dangerous at this time of day and I’m sure falling to your death to the rocky waters below would not be a pleasant way to go.” Rouge said as Sonic hastily closes the doors of the balcony just hearing that. His fear of water being triggered by the frightful image Rouge just unintentionally placed in his head.

He walks back over to the couch and pours himself another cup of tea; he was surprised that it was still warm. “Can I ask you something?” Sonic asked,

“Of course, ask away.” She said as he hesitates, it was hard to put into words as all of this was so new to him. “How do you… I mean… You know the whole magic thing?” He stumbled to say as he hears laughter from the other room.

“You are absolutely adorable.” He hears her say as his face turns bright red, “On top of being Queen of the Pirates I’m a very skilled sorcerer.” He blinks for a moment processing that first part a few times in his head.

“Wait! _You’re_ Queen of the Pirates?” Sonic said startled almost dropping his tea cup.

“Did I not tell you that?” Rouge asked as he combs his hand through his quills trying to process this information. He was in a secret cove being held captive my supernatural Pirates and now he is casually having tea in the quarters of the Pirate Queen. His head was spinning so much recently he was surprised it was still on straight.

“No… That never came up in conversation…” Sonic said. He sees Rouge pop her head out of the other room, “I apologize if that was a shock.” She said as he shakes his head,

“Just more practice for me to not be surprised by things,” He jokes as she gives him a smile before reentering the room. She sits across from him opening the bag that Shadow gave her before he left. She pulls out a large diamond larger than he’s ever seen as she notices his surprised look.

“I only take two types of payments. Gems or information.” She said grabbing the other teacup and taking a sip. “Anything else I have a means of getting a hold of myself.” She places the tea down looking at him.

“Did you find something out?” He asked as she nods. Part of him didn’t want to hear what she found but the other part was curious.

“I want to ask you a few questions first if you don’t mind.” She said and he nods, though it wasn’t like he could refuse. Regardless of how comfortable he felt here he was still a prisoner. But the fact that she asked made him feel a little bit in control. “Have you lived in Soleanna your entire life?”

“Born and raised,” Sonic chuckles as that,

“What do your parents do?” Rouge asked as she quickly notices his ears droop slightly and he looks away. “A touchy subject?”

“Well… I never really knew my parents… They died when I was an infant. My Uncle Chuck raised me.” He explained as she pours him another cup of tea. “He told me they were killed in a bandit raid; they hid me in a cupboard before it happened… it’s a miracle I’m alive.”

“Have you always been a Naval Captain?” She asked as she sees Sonic’s expression change. “Would you believe it if I told you this was my first voyage?” Sonic asked as she looks at him surprised, “This was your first time out to sea?”

“Yep! Queen Elise believed that my out of the box thinking would help me catch the pirates.” He scratches the back of his head. “Though if Shadow hadn’t got the jump on my ship my plan might have worked.”

“How did he get the jump on you?” She asked, Sonic crosses his arms and ponders, “Honestly, I’m not sure. We were very careful when doing recon to make sure they weren’t tipped off. We only lasted as long as we did against them because I managed to run to everyone’s aid.” Sonic said thinking back. He should have checked on Tails before… Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten himself into this mess.

“Ah yes, about your speed. Have you always had it? Or did it manifest when you got older?” She asked handing him back the cup,

“I’ve always had it; I was a handful as a kid that’s for sure.” He chuckles as she ponders, “Can you show me?” She asked as he nods.

He hands her the container of sugar before walking away from the seats. “Alright, drop it whenever you want.” Sonic said as she looks at the container and then back at Sonic confused. “Just humor me.” He said as she shrugs before dropping the container of sugar.

She sees it as a blue blur as he dashes forward faster than her eyes could track before she had to blink. Sonic was sitting back on the couch and the sugar container sat back on the table. Rouges eyes widen before she gives an impressed smirk. “Well, well. That speed really is no joke.” He smiles back.

“One more question. Have you heard the saying Chaos Control before?” Rouge sees almost an electrical spark in his eyes at those words before he snaps out of it looking confused.

“Sorry, can’t say I have.” Sonic said as she nods.

“Well, Thank you for answering my questions honestly. Now, it is starting to get rather late and you look exhausted,” Rouge said as Sonic looks around realizing that he’s been in her room this entire time as he looks away from her embarrassed.

“Sounds good, I’ll just sleep on the couch if you don’t mind…” He said as she grins at him.

“Not good enough to sleep in the bed?” Rouge said as he flinches turning away from her even more. “Oh, I see! You’ve never slept in a bed with another before have you?” She teased as he covers his face.

“Please stop teasing me…” Sonic said as she chuckles,

“You are a rare breed that is for sure. There’s plenty of room and if you feel that embarrassed we can divide the bed with a wall of pillows.” Rouge said as Sonic nods still avoiding eye contact. “But first let’s prepare you a relaxing bath.” Sonic flinches almost frightened at the mention of the word taking her by surprise,

“I…If you have a shower I’d prefer that… if you don’t mind…” Sonic said looking down. She notices the slight tremble in his voice.

“That’s alright, not everyone is a fan of baths. Head in there. Everything you need is already inside. I’ll have new clothes laid out for you when you’re done,” She said as he nods before walking over to the washroom and closing the door behind him. She wait until she hears the shower running before she leaves, the room locking it behind her.

* * *

Shadow was walking back to the Ship with Omega who was carrying a large crate of different types of meats. He didn’t know what types of meats the Hedgehog would like to try so he got a bit of everything along with some recipes. “Have you ever cooked before?” Omega asked as they walked onto the ship.

“It’s been a while, but I think I can pick it up quickly. I’ll just need to make sure I have a clean area to cook.” Shadow said,

“I’ll let the cooks know you’ll need a clean space.” Omega said walking away. Shadow let’s out a sigh as he walks over to his quarters. Now would be an ideal time to get some paperwork done while he had no outside distractions.

He opens the door and is surprised to see Rouge sitting in his chair. “We need to talk.” She said sternly as he flinches slightly before closing the door behind him.

“I thought you didn’t come to the docks.” He said walking up to his desk,

“For this I’ve made an exception.” Rouge said with a tone Shadow was all too familiar with. She was angry, extremely angry since she came all the way here to confront him. “Where is he?”

“He’s getting cleaned up and before you freak out the doors locked, and he understands he has nowhere to go.” Rouge said as Shadow lets out a huff. “You told me you wouldn’t mark anyone again.” Her eyes narrow on him.

“I haven’t… Last night was the first in years…” Shadow said avoiding eye contact with her. “Before you lecture me. I understand that I messed up… I panicked after finding out he was immune to being compelled. My first thought was that he could be working for my father and my instincts took over.”

“Well at least you understand that you made a mistake. Thank goodness you had enough restraint to not kill him.” Rouge said noticing he still wasn’t making eye contact, but she could tell he truly regretted what he did. “Though I know you well enough to know you wont apologize.” Shadow looks away with a huff.

“Did you find out what he is?” Shadow said changing the subject. “I have, but for his sake I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.” Rouge said as Shadow snarl’s “You gave your men 3 days correct?”

“You are not keeping him longer.” Shadow said. He sees a light purple glow around her hand as she clenches it into a fist. It felt as if a pile of bricks was dropped on top of him as he forced to his knees. “You should be grateful I don’t take him from you completely. Especially since you swore to me that you wouldn’t mark another mortal.”

“Fine…” Shadow said as the pressure lifts. He gets back to his feet dusting himself off. He hated to admit that he was no match for Rouge while within her domain. 

“Good. I need more time to help him heal. It will make more sense once I explain tomorrow but you understand that you’ve placed a target on his back now that you’ve marked him don’t you?” Rouge said, as he nods. “And you’re going to have to explain that to him.”

“He doesn’t need to know all of it…” Shadow said as Rouge stands up from the chair walking closer to him. A part of him wants to step back out of instinct but he holds firm. “You already know he’s from Soleanna, they love sheltering their people about the truths of the outside world especially when it comes to your kind. If you keep it from him he could be killed, and I know there’s a part of you that doesn’t want that.”

Shadow thinks for a moment, remembering that pit of regret that grew when he saw how terrified the Hedgehog was of him. If he kept it a secret then it might make matters worse. “I’ll think about it.”

“I guess that’s all I can ask for. Now I’m going to go back and keep an eye on him.” Rouge said disappearing in a mist as Shadow is left there to contemplate how to proceed going forward. 

* * *

Sonic finished in the shower to see a nightgown next to the towel. He puts it on and walks out of the room feeling a little self-conscious. “Thanks for the change in…” He quickly realizes that Rouge wasn’t in view. “Um… Miss Rouge? No… that’s dumb she’s a queen I should probably call her by her title…” Sonic shakes his head as he stops realizing he’s now talking to himself. He must truly be losing his mind.

He looks back at the door. It was probably locked but that hasn’t stopped him before. But what if what Rouge said about this place being like a maze was true and Shadow found him first… Sonic reaches up to his neck. That one instance terrified him almost as much as his fear of water.

Before he has a chance to sum up the courage, he hears the door unlock as he takes a step back. Rouge enters seeing him standing there completely lost in thought. “Not one for showers either?” She asked. She was surprised that he was out so quick.

“Huh?” Sonic snaps out of it, “O…Oh uh… No… not really.” He chuckles avoiding eye contact. Rough lets out a hum before reaching and grabbing his hand. “You really should get some rest, you look exhausted.” She starts to lead him towards the bed.

“Y…You sure I can’t just sleep on the couch? I’ve slept on worse…” He said as she chuckles noticing his entire face was glowing with embarrassment. “And I think you deserve to sleep in a soft comfortable bed.” She guides him over to one side of the bed having him sit down.

She wasn’t wrong, the bed felt really comfortable. He slowly rests his head on one of the pillows. It smelt earthy and floral which made him relax even more. His eyes started to feel heavy and before Rouge lit some incense, he was out. She silently chuckles to herself before stepping back into the other room to finish her work.

* * *

In Soleanna, the Fleetwood was being restocked and Amy and Knuckles were helping set sail as Sir Charles approaches. “I appreciate you two joining us to find Sonic.” He said,

“We appreciate you allowing us to join.” Amy said, She was worried after what happened he wouldn’t want them to join. He had already informed Tails he couldn’t come because he didn’t want him in danger again.

“Your recollections could help fend them off after we find them.” Sir Charles said.

“But where do we start? Like we told you before none of them said any names and we didn’t get the name of their ship.” Knuckles said. He desperately wanted to find his friend, but the odds were stacked against them.

Amy notices Sir Charles holding something in his hand that she recognized. “Is that Sonic’s scarf from when we were in the academy?” She asked as he nods,

“We’ll need it for where we’re going.” He said looking down at the scarf as Amy and Knuckles look at one another confused. “I’ll explain once we get there.” He said starting to walk away. “All hands! Get ready to set sail!”

“That was a little weird…” Knuckles said quietly,

“He’s always been protective of Sonic, this must be torture not knowing if he’s alright or not.” Amy said, she wondered what Sonic’s Uncle was willing to do to get his nephew back.

* * *

Sonic smells the pleasant aroma of food as he wakes, letting out a loud yawn as he sits up. “Good morning sleepyhead.” He jolts looking around confused forgetting where he was before making eye contact with Rouge who was wearing a long, elegant fur hemmed robe. “You look well rested.”

He stands up with a stretch, “Pretty sure that’s the best I’ve slept in a long time.” He walks over to see her pouring coffee. She hands him the cup as he takes a sip making a sour expression as he does. “That’s strong.” Rouge chuckles pointing out the cream and sugar. “So…” He was hesitant to ask as he adds a bit of cream and sugar to break through the bitter taste of the coffee. “When is he coming back?”

“He’ll be here in about an hour, probably earlier. He’s not known for being patient.” Rouge said with an annoyed eyeroll as Sonic smirks, “That’s not what he told me. He said he can be surprisingly patient.” Rouge lets out a laugh at that.

“He does have his moments but if it’s something he wants he loses his patients rather quick.” She said as Sonic reaches for his neck, “Hence the bite.” He chuckles,

“I placed some clothes out for you. I used your old clothes to figure out your measurements.” She said pointing out the clothes. He holds up the white collared shirt and red vest. “I thought red would be a good color on you.” She smiles,

“I’ll go try it on.” He said walking into the washroom for some privacy.

Rouge hears a knock at the door as she snaps her fingers, and it unlocks. Whisper peaks her head in, “Shadow and Omega are here.” She said opening the door more as they enter. “You’re early Hun.”

“Where is he?” Shadow asked looking around not seeing him. Rouge shakes her head. It didn’t matter how log they have known each other he was still untrustworthy of everything. “Well good morning to you too sunshine. He’s getting dressed, relax before you give yourself an ulcer.”

The door of the washroom opens as Sonic walks out wearing the new clothes, they were surprisingly well fitted. He readjusts the belt around his waist before starting to roll up his sleeves, “You did a crazy good job, these fit perfectly.” Sonic looks up seeing Shadow and Omega. He stiffens as they make eye contact.

“My, my Blue, you clean up nicely.” Rouge said looking him up and down. Shadow stares at the Hedgehog who looks embarrassed at her circling him. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he had to agree, he cleaned up rather nicely. “Don’t you agree Shadow?” She looks at Shadow who was still staring at the Azure Hedgehog before realizing she noticed him.

“Let’s get to business,” Shadow said avoiding the question as Rouge lets out a pouty moan before locking elbows with Sonic and leading him back to the seating area. She has him sit next to her as Shadow glared waiting for her to give the answer he was desperate for.

“You’re going to want to sit Hun, this is going to be a lot.” She said as he huffs before sitting across from them. Omega walks up standing behind his seat. “This may be hard for you to process Blue, but you’re not Mobian.”


	7. Those Born of Chaos

Sonic blinks a few times trying to process what Rouge just said before letting out a soft chuckle. “How would that work? Both my parents are from Soleanna and so is my Uncle.” Sonic said looking confused. “The test I ran on your blood wasn’t wrong. There’s not a drop of Mobian blood in you. So there’s only one explanation…” She places a hand on his in comfort as he realizes what she was insinuating.

“My Uncle lied?” Sonic looked stunned, “N… No he’s also a blue Hedgehog you can’t fake that.” Sonic argued. “I’m sorry Hun I know this isn’t easy to hear…” Sonic stands up and starts pacing trying to find an argument against what Rouge was saying.

But then he remembers that his Uncle didn’t have _any_ photos of his parents. He told him his unnatural speed and ability to heal quickly was a gift from Solaris… Sonic looks back at Rouge now for answers, “If I’m not Mobian… What am I?” He asked as she pats her hand on the seat next to her. He hesitates for a moment but the need to know overpowered the fear as he sits down.

“You are called a Chaos Born,” She said as even Shadow looked confused at that name, but it did seem familiar. “That sounds like a made-up name.” Omega was the first to speak up. “That’s because a lot of the information about Chaos Born is lost to history.” Rouge said. 

“I believe I have heard that name before.” Shadow said thinking back, “Though it was a long time ago. What do you know about them?”

“They are a race of beings that have a natural way to tap into Chaos energy.” She said as Sonic looks confused, “Chaos energy is a special type of magic. It is called Chaos energy due to how random it manifests. It’s where your speed comes from and why you’re immune to Shadow’s compulsion. The information I did find said having a Chaos Born is a sign of good luck and people were drawn to their positive energy.”

“This is… a lot…” Sonic said trying to stay calm. “Unfortunately… that’s only the tip of the Iceberg.” Rouge said as Sonic looks at her concerned. “You may be the last of your kind.” She said as his breath hitches. Not only did he discover he was being lied to his entire life, but he may also truly be alone in the world.

“This has to do with those Emeralds you were obsessed with a few years back doesn’t it?” Shadow interrupted as Sonic snaps back to reality. Rouge’s eyes sparkle at the comment of Emeralds. “So you do remember.” She grins,

“Hard not to when you wouldn’t stop talking about it.” Omega comments as Shadow nods,

“Um… Am I missing something?” Sonic asked,

“There is a legend about Seven gems created out of pure Chaos energy. If you collect all of them they say a miracle will happen.” Rouge began to explain. “There is only one known way to hunt down the Chaos Emeralds. And that’s by using the blood of a Chaos Born,” Sonic’s ears lower.

“So his kind was hunted in an attempt to find these Emeralds?” Shadow asked as Rouge nods. “And If Sonic truly is the last Chaos Born alive, then he’s more valuable than all the gems in my collection.” Rouge said,

“That’s one crazy complement.” Sonic chuckles trying not to show just how out of his depths he truly felt about all of this. “It’s the truth Blue, which is why we need to keep you a secret.” Shadow lets out a growl causing Sonic to flinch.

“Easy there, I’m talking about his injury. He needs to stay here until the bite is fully healed and you know it.” Rouge said in a lower tone. Shadow looks away with a grumble.

“I’m confused again.” Sonic said looking back and forth at both of them. Shadow lets out a sigh, he couldn’t hide it any longer. “I should start with the beginning since you’re from Soleanna and weren’t taught anything about the outside world.” Shadow said as he hears Sonic make a small growl. Probably feeling insulted at the comment.

“You could cut the tension in here with a knife…” Rouge said shaking her head, “I’m grabbing myself a drink.” She walks up waving to Omega to join her so the two Hedgehog’s could have time to talk. 

“You have probably surmised that I am a vampire.” Shadow said as Sonic lets out a huff. “Yeah getting bit in the neck kinda gave it away.” Sonic said. Shadow’s eye twitched, this damn hedgehog really had some nerve to talk back while he was trying to explain.

“There are different types of Vampires, I am a pureblood.” Shadow said as Sonic looks confused, “What does that mean? Does that mean Lev is a different kind then you?” Shadow lets out a sigh quickly realizing he was going to have a comment about everything.

“Unlike Leven, I was born a vampire; I was not turned.” Shadow said. Part of Sonic wanted to ask how that worked but thought it wasn’t his place to ask. “There are not a lot of pureblood vampires left.” Shadow could see the look Rouge was giving him with a glance as she poured herself a drink.

“Is the only difference that you were born a vampire?” Sonic asked as Shadow shakes his head, “No, we have the ability to compel other vampires… and have a venom that paralyzes…” Sonic notices Shadow avoids eye contact when he says that.

“What does this have to do with me?” Sonic asked confused. Shadow lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “When you are bitten by a pure blood you become marked. It’s so other vampires know that you are claimed by them and were off limits.” He could see out of the corner of his eye how the blue Hedgehog’s quills raised angrily.

Shadow decided to continue his story before the Hedgehog could start yelling at him. “A few years back those I had marked were starting to go missing. After doing some investigating it was discovered that they were being killed in an attempt to get my venom.” Sonic’s quills lower at the realization.

“So I’m in danger from whomever wants your venom.” Sonic said as Shadow nods still avoiding making eye contact. “Why haven’t they just come after you?”

“Oh they tried, but they quickly learned that was a futile effort. They went after the easier targets instead…” Shadow said, “I swore off marking people for their safety… You are the first in ten years.”

“Ten years? Wait, don’t you need blood to live? How are you surviving?” Sonic rapid fired questions trying to understand.

“Remember that apple I gave you? One can sustain me for at least two weeks if I don’t over exert myself.” He said. Shadow notices Sonic turn his head looking guilty, he wondered if it had to do with the apple he had Leven give him in secret.

“I bit you because I thought you might be a threat, you not being able to be compelled is unheard of.” Shadow said as Sonic crosses his arms, “So what you’re saying is you were scared of me.” Shadow snarls as Sonic rolls his eyes, “Is that all you can do?” Sonic taunted as Shadow blinks next to him taking the blue hedgehog by surprise.

Shadow grabs him by the vest pulling him closer, “You’re getting a little too lax in how you speak to me Hedgehog.” He hissed. Sonic couldn’t move, it felt as if his body was going numb again. Shadow grins showing Sonic is sharp teeth. “I forgot to mention. While my venom still runs through your veins the closer I get, the more your body feels a need to relax and stay still.”

“Stop teasing him.” Rouge chimes in. Shadow gives a huff before letting Sonic go. The moment Shadow steps away, and he could feel his body return to normal. He stands up and dashes over to the other side of the room glaring at Shadow.

This was the first time Shadow saw Sonic’s true speed and it was faster than he saw him move in his fight with Scaro. That speed was rather impressive. “How long until the venom is out of my system?” Sonic asked still looking at Shadow angrily.

“It depends, could be a few days or a week.” Shadow said. Sonic ponders, he knew his wounds healed at a faster rate so maybe it would be for less time. At least he hoped so, he hated that Shadow had this type of power over him.

“Which is why you’ll be staying here until it’s out of your system Blue.” Rouge said. Sonic nods but doesn’t take his eyes off of Shadow. “Fine by me. The longer I’m away from _him_ the better.” Sonic snarled as Shadow snarls back.

Rouge lets out a sigh, fighting like this was getting them nowhere. “Blue Hun, why don’t you go get some air.” Rouge said giving him a wink as Sonic nods walking over to the balcony before closing the door behind him.

“You really know how to sweet talk a guy don’t you?” Rouge joked as she walks back over and sits next to Shadow. “Now let’s get to business.”

“I already paid you to look into what he was.” Shadow said as Rouge grins, he knew what that smile meant. “Oh our business isn’t finished love. Because I’m cashing in one of those favors you owe me.” Shadow groans,

“What do you want? The Hedgehog?” Shadow asked as she shakes her head, that response surprised him. She had become very protective of the Hedgehog ever since they left him with her. So what else could she want?

“I want you to find the Chaos Emeralds.” She said as Shadow’s eyes widen, “You want me to use his blood to find these magic Emeralds?” He asked as she nods,

“Shadow, you’ve always dismissed the Emeralds. But we finally have the last piece of the puzzle. He’s the key to finally taking revenge on your…” He holds up his hand stopping her,

“I gave that up a long time ago Rouge. I’ve grown to enjoy being a pirate.” Shadow said as Rouge lets out a huff. “Fine, but I still need them. Or did you forget you’re not the only one being hunted?” She crosses her arms as he looks at her concerned.

“Did they find you?” Shadow asked as Rouge looks away the silence alone being enough of an answer, “Damnit! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“You’re not the easiest Hedgehog to get a hold of love. I made that boat of yours very hard to track.” Rouge said,

“Were you hurt?” She turns back towards him with a smile, no matter how many walls he puts up to look rough and tough. He truly had a caring heart. She wished someday he’d be more open about that side of him. “Nothing I couldn’t handle,” She gives him a wink,

“But you and I know that won’t last for long.” Shadow said, “And if he’s found you…”

“He’ll find you soon enough. Hence Chaos Emeralds.” She said as Shadow groans. He knew this was not going to be easy. “He’s not going to like this.”

Rouge makes a grin at him again; he hated that scheme full grin. “Oh I have a plan for that don’t you worry. For now, leave Blue with me to heal. I’ll message you when he’s out of harm’s way.” She said as he nods. There was no arguing with her at this point.

“Fine, let’s go Omega.” Shadow said as the stone golem that had just been sitting and watching everything unfold to his amusement moves to follow his captain. They head to the door, Shadow glances back at the shut balcony door before they close the door behind them.

“You’re free to come back in love.” Rouge called out snapping the fingers and the door to the balcony opens.

“Is he gone?” Sonic asked looking around, “Yes the nasty vampire left.” She joked as Sonic scratches the back of his head.

“What were you two talking about? It was windy out so I couldn’t hear anything.” Sonic asked as Rouge gently smiles at him, “We were talking about what comes next, but that’s a discussion for tomorrow. Today is your free day. What would you like to do?”

Sonic looks away, he had been thinking about this for a while but was unsure if he should ask. “Can I ask for a favor?” He asked as she raises an eyebrow, “I don’t have a way to pay you… but… Are you able to contact people?”

“I’m not sure trying to get help is a good idea Hun… Shadow would be furious.” Rouge said as Sonic shakes his head, “No, no! I just want to let my friends know I’m okay… I… I understand this is my fate. But I just don’t want them living with the uncertainty…” He said looking down at the ground, he knew it was foolish to ask for so much.

“If it’s just a farewell letter than I can accept that.” Rouge said as she watches Sonic look up at her with a small sparkle of hope. “There’s parchment and ink on my desk. But keep it to one page.” Sonic walks over and hurriedly starts writing, He knew there wasn’t anything he could explain to them. But at least he could warn them to stay away. To not come after him. Because he knew his friends well enough. They would try to find him the first chance they had. But for their safety, they needed to stay far away. 

He finished the letter and seals it with some wax. “You even write fast,” Rouge chuckles as she walks over holding her hand out for him to give her the letter. “I promise I didn’t say anything about this place or how to get here… I was barely conscious when we got here and locked in Shadow’s quarters.”

“Oh? Shadow’s been keeping you in his quarters?” She grins as his face turns red at the insinuation. “T…That was because he bit me! The rest of the time I was in the brig!” Sonic said as Rouge laughed at how easily flustered he got.

“I’m just teasing Blue, who do you want me to send this to?” She asked,

“Her name is Amy Rose.” Sonic said, “She’s my best friend.”

“A girlfriend?” Rouge continues to tease as Sonic rolls his eyes, “No, she’s my childhood friend. Nothing more.”

“Alright, alright.” She snaps her fingers, and the letter disappears from her hand. “Thank you…” Sonic smiles feeling relieved seeing the letter disappear. At least for a while, he could hope his family can move on. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“Will you do something for me in return?” Rouge asked as Sonic nods, “I understand this situation is not the most glamorous.” She tries to joke as Sonic chuckles. “You don’t have to forgive him. But try to keep an open mind. He’s not as bad of a person he presents himself to be.”

Sonic looks down for a moment, he understood what she was trying to say. This was his life now whether he liked it or not. Perhaps she was right, and Shadow wasn’t as bad as Sonic thinks…

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Amy and Knuckles were staring down at the newly discovered stowaway found hiding in the hold. The younger fox looked down unable to make eye contact with their disappointed looks. “Charles told you to stay home.” Amy said as Tails’ ears lower,

“I… I couldn’t just sit there waiting for news that might never come!” Tails said, “You know I can help!” He said as Knuckles lets out a sigh,

“Come on, Charles is going to want a word with you.” Knuckles said as they lead him above deck heading towards the captains quarters. He knocks on the door waiting for permission to enter.

“Enter,” He said as Knuckles opens the door and Tails enters followed by Amy. “Tails?” Sir Charles looks up looking at him, “I told you to stay home.” He said firmly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “By the flame you are just like him… disobedient as ever.” 

“I just wanted to help.” Tails said. Sir Charles lets out a sigh as he stands up and walks over to Tails,

“We can’t do anything about it now, but don’t think I’m not angry.” He said as Tails nods,

There’s a strange popping noise in front of Amy that takes them all by surprise as she jumps back startled with a yelp. But what was in front of her gently floating towards the ground confused them all greatly. A piece of parchment sealed with wax landed at Amy’s feet.

She picks it up confused looking at the others. “Where did this come from?” She asked as Knuckles shrugs,

“I believe some sorcerers know how to send letter by magic.” Sir Charles said,

“You don’t think it’s a curse do you?” Knuckles asked as Amy looks at the letter. Something in her gut told her that she needed to read it.

“Only one way to find out.” Amy starts to open it as the other three look worried. Her eyes widen as she sees the familiar signature at the bottom. “It’s… it’s from Sonic!” She looks up at Charles excitedly.

“Well? What does it say?” Knuckles asked, Amy walks over closer to one of the candles to see the letters contents better.

𝐻𝑒𝓎 𝒜𝓂𝑒𝓈,

𝐼 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈, 𝐼 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓉𝑜 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝐼’𝓂 𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓋𝑒. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓇𝑒𝓁𝒶𝓎 𝒶 𝓂𝑒𝓈𝓈𝒶𝑔𝑒.

𝒟𝑜 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝒻𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓂𝑒

Amy stops reading the letter looking up at Sir Charles who looked angry at that sentence. “The hell is he thinking?” Knuckles said angrily. “Let her finish Knuckles…” Tails said as he lets out a huff.

𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃’𝓉 𝑒𝓍𝓅𝓁𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔. 𝐻𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓈𝓉𝓁𝓎, 𝒶 𝓁𝑜𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒾𝓉 𝐼 𝒹𝑜𝓃’𝓉 𝓊𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝒹. 𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝓈𝒶𝒻𝑒, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒮𝒽𝒶𝒹𝑜𝓌 𝒽𝒶𝓈 𝓃𝑜 𝒾𝓃𝓉𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝑜𝒻 𝓀𝒾𝓁𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝓎 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝓈𝑜𝑜𝓃. 𝒜𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝓉 𝐼 𝒹𝑜𝓃’𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁.

𝐼 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝒶 𝒻𝒶𝓋𝑜𝓇. 𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒶𝓈𝓀 𝒦𝓃𝓊𝓍 𝓉𝑜 𝓀𝑒𝑒𝓅 𝒶𝓃 𝑒𝓎𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓂𝑒. 𝐻𝑒’𝓈 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒶 𝓀𝒾𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒽𝑒’𝓈 𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑒’𝓈 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝓊𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝒽𝒾𝓂.

𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝒷𝓇𝒶𝓋𝑒, 𝒽𝑒’𝓈 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝒽𝑒 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓏𝑒𝓈. 𝑀𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝑒𝓈𝓃'𝓉 𝒷𝓁𝒶𝓂𝑒 𝒽𝒾𝓂𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻. 𝐼𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓈𝓃’𝓉 𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒻𝒶𝓊𝓁𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓅𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒹.

𝒯𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝒰𝓃𝒸𝓁𝑒 𝒞𝒽𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝓆𝓊𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐼 𝒹𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝒻𝓇𝑒𝑒. 𝐻𝑒 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌𝓈 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼’𝓂 𝓉𝒶𝓁𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉.

𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝒜𝓂𝑒𝓈, 𝐼 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊’𝒹 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒶 𝓌𝒶𝓎 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝓊𝓇𝓃 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝒸𝑒𝒶𝓃 𝒾𝒻 𝒾𝓉 𝓌𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓅𝑜𝓈𝓈𝒾𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝑒 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝓅𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒. 𝒫𝐿𝐸𝒜𝒮𝐸. 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓎 𝒻𝒶𝓇 𝒶𝓌𝒶𝓎.

𝐼’𝓁𝓁 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝒶 𝓌𝒶𝓎 𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒, 𝐼 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝓂𝒾𝓈𝑒.

𝒮𝑜𝓃𝒾𝒸

“Did that idiot actually think we’d go through with that?” Knuckles asked angrily, “I swear, when we find him I’m going to punch him in the face.”

Amy looks up at Charles who looks extremely pale, “Is everything alright?” She asked patting Tails’ head noticing he was trying to hold back tears.

Sir Charles coughs for a moment gathering his composure, “Sonic might have been trying to tell us to stay away, but he has inadvertently given us a clue.” He said,

“He did?” Amy asked looking confused as Sir Charles smirks,

“We now know the pirate captains name.” He said as Amy looks at the letter, he did mentions someone named Shadow, that had to be the name of the Pirate captain. The one who took her best friend away.

“Does that change out heading?” Knuckles asked desperately wanting to find his friend more. Especially hearing the part about only being safe from being killed for the moment. He feared they might not have much time.

“No, we keep out current heading. I know of some informants that we can contact on our way.” Sir Charles said looking at his maps.

“At least we know he’s still alive.” Tails said looking hopeful, “We gotta save him.”

“And we will Tails. Mark my words, Shadow will pay for taking my nephew and thinking he could get away with it.” Sir Charles said with more determination than ever before. He was going to rescue Sonic, regardless of his warning. For he knew just how dangerous it was for him to be out in the wide world. He knew what was hunting him. 


	8. A New Job

One day later, Rouge checks Sonics neck to see how it was healing. She was pleasantly surprised to see the puncture wounds were almost completely gone. “You weren’t kidding about the healing,” She said,

“Do you think the venom is out of my system?” Sonic asked, resisting the urge to scratch at his neck. “We’ll need Shadow to check,” Rouge said. She notices him pout at the mention of Shadow’s name.

“I’ll have someone go fetch him.” She said with a snap of her fingers before picking up a cup of tea.

“You said before that I can tap into Chaos Energy. Could I use it to do magic like you?” Sonic asked as Rouge hums thinking it over.

“I don’t believe so since you’re already tapping into the Chaos energy for your speed and healing. Plus the aura you give off.” She said as raises his eyebrow, “It’s not visible but you give off energy. Have you ever noticed that you make friends easily or how you can quickly diffuse conflicts?”

Sonic ponders for a moment now that she mentioned it… Grey opened up to him pretty quickly after he diffused the close fight between him and Leven. “So that’s my aura?” Rouge nods her head,

“I briefly stated that it was good luck to have a Chaos Born on your side. It was another reason why Chaos Born were hunted. They were taken as slaves to be forced into wars to turn the tide in their favor.” She explained,

“So I’m either in danger of being enslaved or killed… Though technically I’m already one of those things…” Sonic said as the door opens. He jumps to his feet running to the far side of the room out of instinct.

“Still jumpy I see,” Shadow teased as he walks over to Rouge. Sonic quickly noticed Omega wasn’t with him this time. “Gee, I wonder why.” Sonic said,

“Come sit Blue, we need to make sure it’s out of your system.” She said as Sonic lets out a sigh before cautiously walking closer. He walks up to Shadow and doesn’t feel that numbing sensation he did previously.

“I don’t feel any different.” Sonic said as Rouge smiles,

“Good! Now we can get down to business!” She said happily. Shadow groans before sitting down. Sonic looks confused before he sits down next to Rouge. “I have hired Shadow to get your help to find me the Chaos Emeralds.”

“You mean use my blood…” Sonic said,

“Oh you make it sound so dark.” Rouge rolls her eyes before a round crystal appears in her palm held out to him. It looked identical to a compass but in the center was a needle like point. “I made this so very little blood is needed. All you need to do is prick your finger and the compass will point you towards the nearest Emerald. Go ahead, try it.”

Sonic hesitates before pricking his finger letting a drip of blood drop on the compass. It moves to one side of the compass needle and it points in the direction of the balcony. “Whoa…”

Shadow clenched his teeth; he could smell it. The tempting scent of the hedgehog’s blood… Why did it trigger his primal urges so much? He’s been able to resist the cravings for years. But the moment he first smelled it, it enticed him. Was it because of the Chaos energy?

“And that’s it? We just use this to find the Emeralds?” Shadow asked, pushing down his desire to grab the blue Hedgehog and drink him dry.

“It’s theorized that the Chaos born are drawn to the Emeralds when they are in close proximity. So once he’s close enough he’ll be able to find it.” Rouge explained,

“Now that I’ve seen his speed, do you really think I’ll let him off the ship? He could easily make a run for it.” Shadow said. Sonic shrugs to that, he wasn’t wrong. If he saw the opportunity to escape he’d definitely take it.

“Oh, I have something just for that.” She said snapping her fingers and a small chest appears between her and Sonic. “A while back a Slave trader came to me with this magic invention to keep their property from running away.” She explained as Shadow raised his eyebrow.

“I though you didn’t work with slave traders.” Shadow said as she chuckles,

“Oh I don’t. It was more about asking for an investment so he could mass produce these. But this invention was too powerful to have in the hands of slave traders.” She explained as she started to open the chest. “So I killed him and took the only completed product.” She smiles.

Sonic lets out a half chuckle, he’s only really seen an empathetic side of Rouge, so hearing her talk about killing like it was nothing was beyond intimidating. He sees her hold up two solid gold rings the size of a bracelet. “Give me your wrist.” She said as Sonic obliges holding out his left hand and watches as the ring that looked solid opens up like a crab claw.

She clasps the ring around Sonic’s wrist, and he stares in awe as the seam from the opening disappears looking like a solid ring that fit snugly on his wrist. While he stared at the ring confused she stands up and walks over to Shadow.

“Your right hand please.” She said as Shadow rolls his eye holding out his hand and watches as the same thing happens to the ring now around his wrist. The only difference between the two rings was the one around Shadow’s seemed to have a faintly glowing symbol on it.

“What does it do?” Shadow asked looking his over,

“How about a demonstration.” She smiles, “Will you walk over to the other side of the room Hun?” She looks as Sonic who looks confused,

“Uh… sure…” He stands up and walks over to the wall, “Here good?”

“Perfect! Just stay right there,” Rouge said, “Now all you need to do Shadow is touch that mark and say return.” She said as Shadow shrugs and does as she said,

“Return.” Shadow said as Sonic feels his left arm tugged forward.

“W…what.” Sonic try’s to fight the pull but it was much stronger as he’s dragged all the way next to Shadow until the two rings touch as if magnetized together.

“And all you have to do to release it is touch the symbol again.” Rouge said as Shadow touches it and the two let go. Sonic pulls away.

“The heck was that?” Sonic asked starting to attempt to get the ring off, but it doesn’t even budge. 

“Think of it as a magical leash. No matter how far you go if he calls you back, you return.” Rouge explained,

“How does that work if he’s behind walls?” Shadow asked, “I highly doubt it will break through wood or stone.” Rouge grins at the question. She snaps her finger as the front door opens.

“Go ahead Blue, run as far as you can.” Rouge said,

“What?” Shadow protested,

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Sonic dashes out of the room before either of them could blink.

“Damnit Rouge! This place may be a maze, but he could still find a way out.” Shadow growled getting ready to run after the Hedgehog, but she places her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“Use it.” She gestures to the ring, Shadow lets out a huff before touching the symbol,

“Return,”

Similar to when he warps, Sonic appears next to him. The rings magnetized as Sonic looks around confused. “H…How?”

“Thought you could escape?” Shadow said with a smirk on his face seeing the blue hedgehog’s ears lower at the realization. No matter how fast he was… He couldn’t run away.

“Sorry Hun, we need those Emeralds. Plus this is in your benefit as well in case someone else tries to nab you.” Rouge said as Shadow releases Sonic’s wrist. His head was lowered defeated, now there was no chance of escape. The hope he gave his friends was now just a lie. “Don’t worry Blue, it’s only temporary.”

“Sure it is.” Sonic rolls his eyes,

“You’ll be compensated for doing this as well, once I have all seven Chaos Emeralds you’ll be free to go.” She said as Sonic looks up surprised,

“Rouge…” Shadow said as she holds up her hand,

“Consider it as payment for a favor you owe me.” She said as he snarls before holding his tongue. “It’s the least you could do for breaking your promise.”

“Fine.” Shadow huffed as Sonic tried to hold back a smile. This was how he got free. If he can find these Emeralds he could go home.

“How do I know you’ll honor it?” Sonic asked as Shadow grabs his arm and pulls him closer getting right in his face.

“Have you already forgotten why your worthless crew are still alive? Or did my word mean nothing then?” Shadow hissed as Sonic stiffens,

Sonic looks away realizing how much of an insult that meant to Shadow, “No I… Sorry, that was a bit petty of me, I apologize.” Sonic said as Shadow lets go surprised at the sincerity in his tone.

“Just don’t say that again, I am a man of my word Hedgehog. You would be wise to remember that.” Shadow said turning away.

Rouge lets out a little hum before smiling at the both of them. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. You boys have some Emeralds to find. I’ve had a special chest dropped off to your ship to conceal the energy the Emeralds give off, so they don’t interfere with the compass.” She said handing Sonic the compass in a small case. He places it in his belt pouch.

“Fine, we’ve overstayed as it is.” Shadow said, “Let’s get going.” He looks at Sonic.

“Uh… sure.” Sonic said before looking over at Rouge “Thank you again for everything.” He smiles at her as she smiles back,

“Be careful out there Blue,” She said as he nods and follows Shadow out of the room. “I hope those two don’t kill each other.” She lets out a sigh before getting back to work. 

* * *

Sonic follows Shadow quietly trying to not look as out of his depths as he felt. They get on the pully system elevator lowering them towards the docks. This place was much larger than he had realized, Rouge wasn’t kidding when she said he would have gotten lost. On top of that, it was full of pirates and criminals. If Rouge was right about him being targeted because of what he is, he needed to keep his head down _especially_ here. 

“Feeling out of your depth Hedgehog?” Shadow said snapping Sonic out of his thoughts, “Seeing as I was stuffed in a potato sack on our way through here it’s definitely a lot to take in.” Sonic said hearing Shadow let out a huff. 

He couldn’t help making jabs at the ebony hedgehog walking in front of him. But he also knew that if he wanted to survive finding these Chaos Emeralds and have a chance to make it home, it would be a lot easier if they got along. Except he had a feeling Shadow wasn’t going to make it that easy.

The docks were finally in sight, it was just as bustling as a busy port town with ships and cargo constantly moving. Sonic was trying to figure out which ship was Shadow’s but there were so many it was hard to differentiate them. If he remembers correctly, Shadow said the ship was called The Final Hazard.

“You look lost Sailor,” Sonic is startled by a gentle caress on his forearm as he sees an incredibly attractive ebony furred fox hook arms with him. “Why not come with me and I can show you a good time.” Sonic stiffens unsure what to do here, he was never the type of guy for a hook up, but he was more concerned about her glowing red eyes.

“Thanks but… I’m kinda in a hurry.” Sonic chuckles uncomfortably trying to pull out of her grip. “Aw!” She pouts as her hold on his arm tightens, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

“I’m willing to give you a discount.” She reaches grabbing his other hand pulling it towards her. “I just want a little bite.” She licks the finger he recently pricked to show that the compass works.

Before Sonic could ask her to let go he sees Shadow tightly grab her wrist. “Hey!” She protests as Sonic watches Shadow’s eyes glow gold, “Walk away and forget you ever saw him.” Shadow said firmly. Sonic sees her eyes glow the same golden color as her grip of him loosens before she quietly walks away.

Sonic stares at Shadow surprised as before he could say anything Shadow grabs his wrist and pulls him forward, “Stop making yourself look like an easy target and hurry up.” Sonic doesn’t even fight his grip letting the annoyed captain drag him along silently thankful for the help.

Shadow glanced around on the defensive, If he needed to prick his finger any time they used the compass others would flock to the fresh scent of blood. Keeping this damned Hedgehog alive was going to be troublesome. He glances back at him quickly seeing the hedgehog was keeping his head down. At least he rejected her offer, that could have been worse if he didn’t intervene when he did.

They arrive at the gangplank where Sonic can finally see The Final Hazard in all of its splendor. A massive Galleon ship intricately designed with red sails. He knew the ship was large but finally seeing it from an outside perspective truly showed how magnificent of a ship it was.

“Wow,” Slipped from Sonic’s mouth before he recognized he said it out loud. “The ship to your liking then?” Shadow smirks at him looking away flustered realizing he heard him.

“Y…yeah it’s a pretty incredible ship you got here.” Sonic chuckles. Shadow lets go of his wrist and walks up the gangplank as Sonic follows him.

“Is everyone accounted for?” Shadow asked looking to his left as Sonic looks confused seeing no one next to him. “Good, tell everyone to prepare for departure. We’ve spent enough time here.” He said glancing back seeing the confused hedgehog’s expression.

“I was talking to Omega,” Shadow explained as Sonic just nods, “Come with me.” He walks towards the lower deck as Sonic lets out a quiet sigh, it looks like it was back to the brig for him.

But when they reach the bottom of the stairs Shadow turns to the right instead of the left. Sonic raises an eyebrow but continues to follow quietly. Did he want to show him something first?

Shadow leads him to a door and unlocks it moving out of the way for Sonic to enter. It looked like a passengers quarters. Decorated with a simple bed, a desk and chair and a clothing trunk. “Seeing as you will be accompanying us for a while, and we might need to use the brig at some point. This is where you will be staying from now on.”

“Heh, talk about an upgrade.” Sonic said not really sure what else to say. It was nice to not go back to the cell. “You are allowed on deck but do not distract the crew from their duties. And do not cause trouble or you will be confined to this room.” Shadow said firmly as Sonic nods.

“No secret fights without your permission, got it.” Sonic joked. Shadow didn’t respond to the comment, but he could have sworn he saw a smirk on the captains face before he turned to leave. “One more thing…” Shadow stops glancing back at him, “I know this is sort of a _forced_ partnership, but I’m willing to try and play nice and let bygones if you are.” He holds out his hand to Shadow.

Shadow looks down at the Hedgehogs hand, even after all he just put him through… He was willing to forgive and forget. Again this Hedgehog has surprised him. But did he deserve to be forgiven so easily?

“After were on open water I will be telling the crew about our job. Don’t be late.” Shadow turns shutting the door behind him leaving Sonic standing in his newly appointed quarters a little confused at his reaction.

* * *

The Final Hazard departs Emerald Cove as the crew gathers to hear what their next job would be. Sonic comes on deck as he quickly notices Grey and Leven spot him and move over towards him.

“We were beginning to worry ya ran away.” Grey said patting Sonic on the back, “You make it sound like I’m a stray cat.” Sonic jokes, “Why aren’t ya locked in yer cell?” He asked, 

“Oh I’m on probation.” Sonic chuckles before looking over as Leven who was keeping his distance from him, almost a terrified look in his eyes. “Everything okay Lev?”

Leven takes another step away before signing, ‘Sorry’ before walking away. “Wait…” Sonic tries to stop him but Grey grabs him by the shoulder holding him back.

“Are ya injured?” Grey asked as Sonic looks confused but remembers the pricked finger. “Just a small cut…” Sonic said hearing a sigh from Grey. “Is that a problem?”

“Leven tell ya he was turned yeah?” Sonic nods to the question, “He has a hard time resisting his urge to feed. So much so that Cap even compelled him not to feed off of living creatures. But that fear still lingers of hurting someone. And don’t take this the wrong way but you smell very appetizing.” Grey said as Sonic swallows hard now realizing just how much a lot of the other crew members were glancing at him hungrily.

Sonic worried now for his safety understanding that he will have to prick himself constantly to use the compass. What will happen if one of them decides to try and take a bite out of him? “I’ll be sure to hide in my room when I’m injured, just in case… Thanks for the heads up.” Sonic said quietly as Grey nods, 

“Hedgehog,” Sonic stiffens at Shadow calling out to him in a get over here tone. Sonic runs over next to him quickly before the other decided to use his new magical leash.

“Everyone listen up, we’ve been given a job by the Queen herself.” Shadow said as they all start whispering but are quickly silenced by his glare, “She has tasked up into finding the Chaos Emeralds.” They all let out groans and laughs at this. “I know we have attempted to hunt them down before; however we now have a map to their location.” They all quiet down hearing that. 

“He is the key to finding the Chaos Emeralds.” Shadow said looking at Sonic. “Unfortunately, it is his blood that is needed to plot our course.” Sonic’s ears droop, “That means there will be a constant scent of blood in the air, one I can tell you all are smelling on the wind as we speak. However if it is something you begin to truly struggle with come talk with me and I will try my best to help. But only if you are open with me.” Shadow said serenely as they all nod.

“But this will be your only warning.” Shadow’s tone deepens as his eye shimmer gold for a moment. “If I discover any of you attempt to feed off him, you’ll be measured for your chains myself,” There’s a snarl beneath his tone as the entire crew remains quiet. Even Sonic looked stunned at the threat.

“Alright, get back to work.” They all disperse as Sonic stands there for a moment. So the reason he wanted to talk to all of them was for his safety. Perhaps what happened with that fox on the docks tipped him off that his crew might act in a similar way and wanted to be transparent with them.

“Come, we should figure out our heading.” Shadow said opening the door to his quarters. Sonic nods before following him inside. This was going to be a very interesting adventure. 


	9. Storm Clouds

Trying to acclimate to a crew that constantly looked at him like he was their next meal was stressful to say the least. But the last three days became a routine, after waking up he’d go to Shadow’s quarters where they would use the compass to plot their course for the morning and would do so again in the afternoon. In his spare time he would stay hidden in his room, not because he was forced to but because being starred at like you were a piece of meat was less than enjoyable.

Unfortunately, this routine was beginning to make him stir crazy and cabin fever was settling in. He prayed to Solaris that they find where the first Emerald was soon so he could put his feet back on solid ground. Though he highly doubted that Shadow would let him run around. At the end of the day he was still a prisoner regardless of how loose the shackles have become.

There was a knock at his door, just on schedule. He goes to the door as quickly as he can opening it up to see who knocks but only sees a tray of food on the floor in front of his door. He knew it wasn’t Omega leaving the tray, he had already asked the ghostly crewmate who only showed himself when he wanted to. He only stated that is was a secret.

Sonic picks up the tray and closes the door behind him. Walking over to his desk looking over the meal. It looks like grilled fish and vegetables. He was happy they were no longer attempting to feed him… whatever it is they eat to survive. Grey explained it was made to satisfy all the members of the crew that needed to eat and left it at that. Probably for his own sake. 

Shadow thinks it will only take a few weeks for the crew to get used to his scent and not look at him like food. But he sees it in Shadow’s eyes sometimes when he thinks Sonic doesn’t notice. He also was holding back a hunger and Sonic could only guess it was more difficult for him because he’s already had a taste…

He wished Lev would talk to him, but out of everyone he stays the furthest away. Shadow explained to him Leven can’t feed off another living creature because of the compulsion he placed on him, but the fear is still there. He wouldn’t go into details about what caused the fear saying Leven would have to tell him himself but that was very unlikely unless he instigated it. And Sonic didn’t want to push him or make him uncomfortable.

There’s another knock at his door just as he finishes eating his meal, “Come in!” He hollers as Grey enters. At least there were a few people who don’t look at him as a snack. “Hey Grey.” Sonic greeted,

“Ya know yer allowed to walk around deck right?” Grey said sitting on the mattress next to him. “Heh. I know but I though keeping away and not looking as appetizing would be better for everyone.” Sonic said with a smile.

Grey could tell that Sonic was putting up a face to not look frightened. He understood that this constant danger must be very stressful on him but was more worried about the crew getting in trouble before his own safety.

“C’mon, ya need some sun. Yer looking a bit pale.” Grey said standing up waiting for Sonic to stand up with him. “But…”

“No buts!” Grey interrupted him pulling him up to his feet and towards the door. “There’s not a lot of crew on deck right now since everyone’s eating.”

Sonic realizes what Grey was saying as he smiles at him. Before giving him a grin which confused the wolf. “What’s that look for?”

“Nothing, just realizing how much of a softie you really are.” Sonic smiles at him as he watches the blood go to Grey’s head. “Ya say something like that again and I’ll beat ya to a pulp.” He snarled.

“Aw! Don’t be such a hot head.” He teased opening up the door and walking out. He jumps out of the way seeing Grey try to grab him.

“Yer making me mad hedgehog.” Grey said as Sonic dashes up the stairs, and he chases after him. He appreciated Grey’s attempt to cheer him up. But knew he wouldn’t accept a simple thank you.

As they get on deck Sonic takes a deep breath of the fresh sea air, Grey was right he definitely needed sun. And with a lot of the crew away it was quiet. Not feeling as enclosed didn’t help his need to run. He looks around trying to figure out where he could burn off this extra energy as he looks up.

“Hey Grey, I’ll be right back.” Sonic said as he’s off in a blue blur before Grey could question it. Sonic is up on the top of the main mast. “Hell, that speed ain’t a joke.” Grey lets out an impressed huff watching the speedy Hedgehog run back down.

“Okay, I needed that.” Sonic smiles, “I appreciate you coming out here with me even though you didn’t have to.” Grey looks away scratching the back of his head,

“Just didn’t want ya to isolate yerself.” Grey said looking away.

Out of the corner on his eye Sonic sees Leven on the forecastle deck. “Hang on a sec.” Sonic runs over to the bottom of the stairs to the deck right in front of Leven. His face goes pale looking at the blue hedgehog.

“Wait, wait!” Sonic quickly signed, “Here I’m staying far back but please hear me out.” Sonic pleaded not approaching him as Leven hesitates before giving a quick nod.

‘I know you’re afraid that you’ll hurt me.’ Sonic signed but didn’t say out loud. ‘Shadow told me that there’s no way you can hurt me.’ Leven’s ears droop a bit.

“I’m not saying to push yourself, but when you’re ready just know I trust you.” Sonic finishes with a smile. Leven’s eyes go wide, he swore he saw a radiant glow coming from this kind hedgehog as the sun was setting.

Leven takes a deep breath summing up the courage to start walking down the stairs. Sonic doesn’t make any sudden moves noticing the subtle shaking of the large bear. “I said not to push yourself.” Sonic said as Leven stops.

‘No you’re right, I shouldn’t be afraid.’ Leven said walking closer again. Sonic stays still as Leven is right in front of him. Heavily breathing looking panicked.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asked, Leven nods. He could still smell the scent of blood coming from the small hedgehog. But the insatiable hunger didn’t overwhelm him which was surprising.

He kneels in front of Sonic, to look him in the eye with a smile. ‘Thank you,’ He signed before patting Sonic’s head. “Glad I could help pal.” Sonic smiles back.

The sound of thunder makes Sonic jump almost out of his skin. He looks to the west seeing a dark cloud that looked like it was approaching. “W…well that looks like a bad storm… I’m going to head back to my room.” Sonic dashed away before either of them could say anything.

“That was weird…” Grey said as Leven nods before they both go back to work.

* * *

The Fleetwood makes port in Adabat, a seaside town just outside the jungle. They make port as Amy, Knuckles, and Tails follow Sir Charles off the ship after he gives them their orders.

“You going to tell us where we’re going anytime soon?” Knuckles asked. He was getting annoyed with how cryptic Sir Charles has been recently. Now that they have made it to their targeted location he hoped their captain would be open. But that didn’t seem the case.

“I’ll explain after we’re on the water.” Sir Charles said stopping them. “Wait here I’m going to get us a boat.” He said walking away,

“Is it just me or has Charles been acting weird ever since this journey began?” Amy asked as both Knuckles and Tails nod in agreement.

“He’s always been protective of Sonic. But there’s definitely something he’s keeping hidden from us.” Knuckles said crossing his arms.

“Why are we getting on a different boat?” Tails asked,

“Because I believe we’re going up river into the jungle and our boat it too large for wherever Charles is taking us.” Amy explained as Tails nods.

Sir Charles looks over to them and waves them over. They approach waiting for his orders. “I’ve gotten us a guide to take us up river. Let’s get going.” Sir Charles said,

“How long will it take to get to where we’re going?” Amy asked as they follow him towards a small river boat.

“About a day, I know it’s long, but I can explain more on the way.” He said. They all accept that and climb into the boat, an older panther guiding them up river. After they had gotten a certain distance Sir Charles takes a deep breath before looking at Sonic’s three closest friends.

“There’s something that I’ve kept hidden about Sonic… Even from him…”

* * *

The storm hits The Final Hazard with violent ferocity. Sonic sat on his bed trying not to think about how much the ship was rocking. He had been lucky that they hadn’t crossed paths with any storms since his capture. But Tails wasn’t there to explain how long the storm was going to last to set his mind at ease. He was left with the unknown knowledge that at any point the storm could get worse.

What was he going to do if any of the crew came in to check on him to see him cowering in his room? How embarrassing that would look if anyone saw him in this terrified state. Could he play it off that it is a fear of lightning and thunder? 

He knew that he was avoiding the inevitable… especially since he has to visit Shadow multiple times daily to confirm they are still on course. But he wouldn’t expect him to go out in the middle of a storm would he?

Unfortunately, Sonic’s question is answered as he feels the familiar pull of the ring around his wrist tug before he’s transported onto Shadow’s quarters. “Any particular reason why you kept me waiting?” Shadow asked looking at Sonic annoyed before disconnecting their rings.

“S…sorry…” Sonic said looking down at the ground. Shadow quickly noticed the fearful tone in the Hedgehog’s voice along with the subtle trembling.

“Something happen?” Shadow asked raising an eyebrow as Sonic flinches at the question before letting out a chuckles. Shadow could clearly recognize was him covering up his true emotions.

“No… T…The storm’s just making me f…feel a bit sea sick… that’s all…” Sonic continued to avoid Shadow’s quizzical stare not believing the Hedgehog’s answer for a second. “Let’s get to work.” He watches Sonic walk over to his desk before following after him.

“I want to make sure this storm isn’t taking us off course.” Shadow said as Sonic takes out the compass pricking his finger. He just needed to focus on their work and not think of the raging storm he could clearly see outside the back window.

He puts the compass down on the desk as they both look over the maps. Shadow was pleased that since Sonic was already well taught in map reading, the two of them plotting their next steps did not take a lot of time. However he still struggled to not have the scent of Sonic’s blood on the forefront of his mind. It frustrated him that no matter what he did, after the Hedgehog would leave his quarters he’d be left with an unquenchable thirst.

“I believe as long as the winds don’t push up too far north we should be good.” Sonic said snapping Shadow out of his internal thoughts. He nods as he quickly glances over the Hedgehog’s work.

“I agree, I’ll make sure the crew knows.” Shadow said.

Before Sonic could add to their next steps a loud strike of lightning hits the water just behind the ship. It’s energy so close, both Hedgehogs could feel the electrical current make the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

Shadow realizes that Sonic was in the corner on the room faster than he could blink. Looking back towards the window at the ongoing storm then back at the frightened blue Hedgehog. “Are you afraid of thunder?” He asked,

“Y…yeah…Not a lot of…of storms in S…Soleanna…” Sonic said. But Shadow could tell by both his tone and his heart rate that it was a lie. He approaches him to get a straight answer.

“You’re not telling the truth Hedgehog.” Shadow sees him stiffen more at his approach. Realizing he literally cornered himself. “W…what are you talking about… Y…You felt that too…” Sonic said.

Sonic could feel his heart in his throat unsure how to get himself out of this situation. He was trapped in Shadow’s quarters in the middle of a terrifying storm and Shadow wasn’t buying into his fake explanation.

Shadow leans closer having his hand against the wall preventing the blue Hedgehog from any attempt of escape. “I don’t like lies,” He snarls, “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.”

A wave hits the back of the cabin striking with a resounding thud darkening the room more for a moment. Shadow’s surprised to hear a yelp come from the Hedgehog, “I’m afraid of water!” Sonic said quickly sitting to the ground curled into a ball trembling.

He blinks a few times trying to process what he just said. “But… you’re a naval captain…” Shadow said not believing that for a second. “This was my first voyage…” Shadow couldn’t not sense any lies in the frightened Hedgehog. He was telling the truth; this idiot willingly went on open sea even though he is hydrophobic.

“Why in the world would you even take a job like this?” Shadow pinches the bridge of his nose before walking away from him over to the bed.

“Hard to say no when the Queen personally requests you to take the job…” Sonic said. He’s taken off guard as a blanked is thrown over his head.

“Your Queen is a fool if she is willing to have one of her elite’s go into his most feared territory because she thought you’d get the job done.” Shadow remarked as he sits down next to Sonic.

“She didn’t know… I don’t like telling people…” Sonic said pulling the blanket slightly forward so Shadow couldn’t see his face. He was so frustrated and embarrassed that Shadow has seen him like this. He must think he’s pathetic. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, everyone has things they are afraid of.” Shadow said, 

“You’re just saying that…” Sonic said curling up even more. He wished he could just disappear from all of this and be back home.

Shadow could tell that it wasn’t going to be easy to reassure the Hedgehog that he was being honest. “You were right before, I was afraid of you for a moment.” Shadow said as Sonic looks up confused and surprised. “When I couldn’t compel you… I feared you would be a threat to the crew.” He looks away from Sonic who was still staring at him bewildered. “You already know Leven’s fear as well…”

The ship shakes violently as Shadow watched Sonic curl in on himself again trembling. Shadow felt pity for him having to subject himself to his greatest fear just to hunt him down by the order of his Queen. And now having to continue to brave it in the search for these Chaos Emeralds. He reaches his hand out to comfort him but hesitates… Would he reject the contact?

“Do you know what caused your fear?” Shadow asked pulling his hand away. He didn’t know exactly how to help, but he wanted to try. It was the least he could for what he’s done to the hedgehog already.

“When I was young, I fell off the pier and almost drowned. After that I would have this dream of something pulling me underwater… I never saw what it was… Only it’s glowing gold eyes… N…not like yours.” Sonic quickly said, not wanting Shadow to think he was afraid of his eyes. 

“Let’s change the subject.” Shadow said. It probably wasn’t helping talking about his fear while a storm raged outside.

“Thanks for… not laughing at me…” Sonic said, he hears Shadow let out a huff. “It is cowardice to make fun of another’s consternation. There is no honor in exploiting that kind of weakness.” Shadow said seeing the blue Hedgehog give a tender smile before resting his head on his knees with an exhausted sigh.

Shadow felt a warmth in his chest, how did such a gentle smile pull at him so much that he desired to keep that smile on the Hedgehog’s face? Did it have to do with what Rouge said about people being drawn to his positive energy? Was it affecting him too?

He sat with him until the storm began to quiet down. In that time Sonic had fallen asleep, his head leaning against the wall. It was extremely late; Shadow gets up before gently picking up the sleeping Hedgehog. Trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake him.

Warping them both into Sonic’s room he lays him on his bed before readjusting the blanket he had rested over him earlier. Now he understood why his previous crew were so quick to making sure he would be unharmed when they first met. Not because he needed to be protected, but because he was one deserving of that protection.

He silently cursed to himself as he warps back to his quarters. That damned smile was all he could think about. Why did something so serene take such a hold on him?

* * *

Sonic groggily woke up that morning looking around confused. When did he get back to his room? What happened last night? His eyes widen at the realization that Shadow knows… He know his worst fear. It wasn’t a dream.

He quickly gets up panicked as he paces around the room. What was he going to do? Would Shadow start looking at him differently?

There’s a knock on his door as it opens, and Leven enters holding a tray of food. Sonic relaxes a little bit happy to see Leven was no longer avoiding him. “Morning Lev.” Sonic signs as he hands him the food.

‘How are you feeling?’ Leven signed as Sonic puts down the food with a chuckle. “W…What do you mean?” Sonic asked noticing that now Leven looked a little uncomfortable.

‘Captain told us that you’re afraid of water.’ Sonic’s face turns pale, this was officially his worst nightmare. ‘He told everyone that if any jokes were made about it they would be keelhauled.’

“Wait, what? He told them that?” Sonic asked looking surprised, ‘He also asked Grey and I to keep an eye on you whenever you’re close to water just in case. With last nights storm I was worried.’ Leven looked at him concerned. So Shadow did it for his sake…

“Thanks Lev, I’m good promise.” Sonic smiles as Leven gives him a nod. ‘It’s the least I could do for you trying to help me through my fear.’ He pats Sonic’s head, ‘Cap wants to see you after you’ve eaten.’

“Cool, I’ll go up once I’m done.” Sonic said as Leven leaves him to eat. Sonic couldn’t believe Shadow did that. Sonic didn’t tell him the part that he couldn’t swim as well but he must have surmised with how terrified he must have looked last night.

He ate quickly and headed up to Shadow’s quarters. No matter how much a part of him felt embarrassed and wanted to hide he needed to get to work. They had Chaos Emeralds to find.

Shadow hears a knock on his door, “Enter,” He calls out and Sonic comes in. Quickly scanning the hedgehog over as he approached. “Morning.” Sonic smiles as he approached.

He just nods before seeing Sonic take out the compass. “I think we’re close.” He said as Sonic nods. “There’s a grouping of small islands that we’re heading straight towards. There would be ample places to hide it.” Sonic looks over the Islands Shadow points out.

“That one,” Sonic points to a particular island within the grouping. It seemed to be left of the center of islands. “I have this weird feeling that it’s there.”

“We’ll have to go by jolly boat to get there. Water’s too shallow to get close enough to that one.” Shadow said, “And we can confirm with the compass.”

“Land ho!” Their ears twitch to someone call out outside. They both look at one another and nod before Sonic places the compass back in his pocket.

“Let’s go find us an Emerald.” Sonic said as they get ready for their first excursion. 


End file.
